One Shots
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna! Another new thing of mine. Here I'll post some one shots which I usually make when I'm bored, inspirationless or just in the mood to write one. Please don't flame about them, they're just for fun. I don't own Inazuma Eleven! xoxo NEWEST ONE-SHOT: The Golden Player. A Goenji x OC story that takes place onto the water. Genre: Action/Romance Rating: T
1. IE GO fic: Shindou x Akane

_**~ Love is in the air! ~**_

_**One shot (Shindou x Akane)**_

_Normal P.O.V._

''Are you freaking kidding me?'' Midori said shocked.

''Shhtt!'' Akane shushed her.

The two managers of the Raimon Soccer Club were in the clubroom and Akane just confessed who she loves.

''Oh my gosh, are you seriously in love with Captain?'' Midori asked.

Akane nodded with a blush.

''But you can't tell anyone.'' She said.

Midori sighted and smiled.

''Awwhh, it's kinda cute.'' She said.

Akane blushed.

''Shin-sama is such an inspiring person.'' She said, while her eyes lightened up.

''How long do you already have a crush on him?'' Midori asked.

''Actually since the first time I saw him.'' Akane explained with a blush.

''Wow, that's very long!'' Midori said.

''What's very long?'' Shindou asked.

He entered the clubroom.

''N-Nothing!'' Akane said quickly, while she smiled sheepishly.

Midori sweat dropped.

''All right then. You don't have to tell me.'' Shindou said.

The other members entered the clubroom too.

''Ready for another practice!'' Hamano Kaiji said excited.

''Yeah, me too!'' Sangoku Taichi exclaimed.

''Well then, let's head the training ground then.'' Shindou said.

They all followed him towards the soccer field.

''I really think you should confess to him.'' Midori whispered, while they were walking behind the boys.

''I'm way too shy for that.'' Akane replied.

She sighted.

''It's hopeless…'' She said sad.

''What's with that attitude!'' Midori said. ''Come on, show him how cute you are!''

''N-Nane?'' Akane replied.

She looked a bit shocked from what Midori said.

''Seriously, Midori. I really can't do it.'' She said.

Midori sighted.

''Well then. But the situation won't change, unless you do something.'' She said.

Akane sighted.

''I guess you're right.'' She said.

''Oi, girls! Are you coming?'' Shindou shouted at the managers.

Akane turned red.

''H-Hai, we're coming!'' She shouted back.

They fastened their pass and took their seats on the bench. Akane prepared her camera.

''Let me guess: You're going to take loads of Shindou, am I right?'' Midori asked with a grin.

Akane turned red.

''It's what I do every practice.'' She replied shy.

''Gosh, you really must love him.'' Midori sighted. ''I always suspected it, but now I know it for sure.''

Akane smiled.

''Please stay silent about it.'' She begged.

Midori smiled.

''Sure, you're my friend right?'' She said.

Akane smiled.

''Of course!'' She replied.

Then, soccer practice started. Shindou quickly ran up with the ball. Akane quickly made some pictures of him.

''Sugoi…'' She whispered, while she looked at them.

Midori shook her head.

''Poor girl…'' She whispered.

Shindou released his Avatar and Akane quickly shot some pictures of it.

''Go, Shindou!'' She shouted.

Shindou gave her a cute smile and a giant blush appeared on Akane's cheeks.

''Did you see that?'' She asked hyperactive at Midori.

''Yeah, I saw it.'' She replied laughing.

Akane sighted.

''He's so cute…'' She said.

''Well, ask him out! Confess to him! At least, DO SOMETHING!'' Midori shouted at Akane.

Akane sighted.

''I already told you, I don't dare that.'' She said sad.

Midori sighted.

''You DO flirt with him and take pictures of him, but one simple question is too much for you.'' She said, while she shook her head.

''Come on, you know how hard it is!'' Akane shouted.

Midori shrugged her shoulders.

''Well, I guess it can't be helped then.'' She said.

Akane's glare turned sad.

''I just wished that he… noticed me sometimes.'' She said.

Midori looked at her.

''He knows you! You're the manager!'' She said.

''I know, but I want him to look at me on a different way.'' Akane said.

Midori nodded.

''I understand. Well, dress up nice and make sure you'll meet him somewhere.'' She said.

''Huh? How am I going to do that?'' Akane asked surprised.

Midori smirked.

''This is the plan.'' She said.

Then, she whispered something in Akane's ear.

''Sodana!'' She said.

Midori nodded.

''Well, do you think you dare that?'' She asked at Akane.

Akane nodded.

''Yeah, that'll be fine.'' She said.

Midori sighted relieved.

''FINALLY!'' She exclaimed.

That shout gave her immediately some glares of the teammates. She turned a bit red.

''Ano… nothing to see here! Continue your practice!'' She said quick with a red face.

Akane started to laugh.

''Hihi, you're so funny, Midori.'' Akane said.

Midori smiled. When soccer practice ended, Akane and Midori stood up.

''And remember. Don't be afraid.'' Midori said.

Akane nodded.

''Hai!'' She replied confident.

''Well, ganbatta ne!'' Midori said.

''Arigato!'' Akane replied.

Then, they both headed home.

_Akane's P.O.V._

I felt a little nervous when I sat on the edge of the fountain in the park. I knew Shindou would cross this place every evening. I wore a half-long, tight, short-sleeved blue dress and my white ballerina's.

''Will he recognize me?'' I said out loud to myself.

''Oi, Akane-san? What are you doing here?'' I heard Shindou's voice.

I immediately turned red.

''Sh-Shindou-san.'' She stammered.

Shindou smiled.

''How are you?'' He asked Akane.

Akane smiled a bit nervous.

''I'm fine.'' She replied.

She saw that Shindou was examining her.

''Really? You look a bit pale.'' He said.

Akane blushed.

''It's nothing.'' She replied.

Shindou smiled.

''Mind if I'm sitting down next to you?'' He asked.

Akane shook her head.

''No, go ahead.'' She said.

Shindou went sitting down next to her.

''What a beautiful weather.'' He said, while he enjoyed the sun on his face.

''It sure is.'' Akane replied.

She shyly pulled at the sleeve of her dress.

''Nice dress, by the way.'' Shindou said.

''A-Arigato.'' Akane replied.

''Is it for a special occasion?'' Shindou asked.

''Sort of. You could say that.'' Akane replied.

''Are you going to a party?'' Shindou asked.

Akane shook her head.

''No, I actually came here to meet someone.'' She said.

Shindou looked around.

''Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I'll be leaving then.'' He said, while he stood up.

''Matte!'' Akane said.

Shindou looked surprised at her.

''What is it?'' He asked her.

''That person… is you.'' Akane said with a huge blush.

''Me?'' Shindou asked a bit shocked.

Akane nodded.

''You see, I know that you always cross this point on your way home.'' She said.

''But why did you wanted to see ME?'' Shindou asked.

''Sit down again, please.'' Akane said.

Shindou went back sitting next to her.

''Explain, please.'' He asked Akane.

She nodded.

''Well, I sort of… like you.'' She said, while she turned her blushing face away from him.

''You… like me?'' Shindou asked her.

Akane nodded.

''Yes, for a very long time already.'' She said.

Shindou smiled.

''Well, that explains why you're always taking pictures of me.'' He said with a smile.

''You noticed that?'' Akane asked surprised, while she looked at him again.

Shindou nodded.

''It's a bit obvious.'' He said with a wink.

Akane turned red again.

''Go-Gomenasai about that.'' She apologized.

Shindou shook his head.

''You don't have to apologize for that. I think it's kinda cute.'' He said.

''Nane?'' Akane said blushing.

Shindou looked at her.

''So, you aren't mad?'' Akane asked him.

Shindou shook his head.

''It's the opposite of that. I think I love you too.'' He said.

''Hontōni?'' Akane asked surprised.

Shindou nodded.

''And there's something I want to do for a long time already.'' He said.

''What is it?'' Akane asked shy.

She had a slight feeling what it could be.

''This.'' Shindou said, while he lend forward and kissed her softly and gentle on her lips.

Akane's eyes widened. Then, she realized what was happening. She didn't know what to do and just sat there with her eyes open. Then, she closed them and sat down very still, enjoying the kiss.

''Shindou-san…'' She whispered, when Shindou withdrew.

Shindou smiled at her.

''Ski nanda yo.'' He whispered.

Akane blushed very intense.

''Shindou-san… I love you too.'' She whispered back.

Then, Shindou pulled her into a tight hug, determined not to let her go. Akane enjoyed his embrace and the feeling of his warm body. She closed her eyes and smiled. She finally told the truth and it turned out well.

_**~ End of story ~**_


	2. IE GO fic: OC Riona

_**~ The shocking news ~**_

_**One shot (Inazuma Eleven GO time)**_

_**Previous information you should know:**_

_**Name (last, first): **__Kidou, Riona_

_**Age: **__23_

_**Appearance: **__She has long, snow white hair and big, purple eyes_

_**Personality: **__She is a bit cold, always serious, but cares a lot about her friends and family._

_**Work: **__Adviser Teikoku Academy_

_**Past: **__Riona is the niece of Kidou Yuuto and Otonashi Haruna. When she was thirteen, her parents died in a terrible car accident. Since then, she lived by her nephew Kidou Yuuto and carried their family name. When she was 21, Yuuto asked her to become a member of his staff of Teikoku Academy._

_Riona's P.O.V._

I sat quietly on the bench, next to my nephew. His eyes were focused on the players on the field.

''More to the left!'' He shouted at a player.

I sighted and wrote some notes down in my notebook.

''Oi, Riona, are you feeling well?'' Yuuto asked me.

I looked surprised at him.

''Yes, why are you asking?'' I asked him

''You're looking like something s bothering you.'' He said.

I shook my head.

''No, it's nothing.'' I replied.

Yuuto gave me a smile and turned his glare back at the game. Sakuma instead, examined me better. I felt a bit uncomfortable. I stood up and excused myself. Then, I walked away from the soccer field. I felt Yuuto and Sakuma's eyes burn in my back. I ignored the glare and walked to the girls restroom. I spattered some water in my face and looked into the mirror.

''He doesn't know that I know it…'' I said to my reflection. ''My dear nephew, is working for Fifth Sector.''

I sighted and left the restroom. There, I bumped into Yuuto.

''I was a bit worried.'' He said.

''Nothing to worry about.'' I said a bit irritated.

I returned with him to the field.

''Sakuma, do you think we'll be ready for the match against Raimon Junior High?'' Yuuto asked Sakuma.

Sakuma sighted.

''I don't know, Yuuto. We can expect a tough match.'' He said.

Yuuto nodded.

''Riona-san, do you have any suggestions?'' Yuuto asked me.

''Ano.. gomenasai. To be honest, I haven't paying attention a lot today.'' I excused myself.

It resulted in an angry glare from Sakuma.

''Geez, Riona. It's your JOB to observe the players. What's the point of you being here?'' He said irritated.

I stood up and for some reason, I felt hurt.

''Fine, if I'm so useless, then I'll leave.'' I said.

Then, I left the soccer field.

''Riona, matte!'' I heard Yuuto's voice behind me, but I ignored it.

''Geez, Sakuma. You didn't have to be so harsh.'' Yuuto said angry to Sakuma.

Sakuma turned irritated away.

''It was the truth.'' He said. ''She's useless.''

It reminded me at a point from my past.

-Flashback-

''_Riona, pay attention! You're such a weak person!'' Riona's father yelled at her._

''_Gomenasai!'' Riona shouted, while she run further with the ball._

''_Tsk, I better could have a son. You're useless.'' Riona's father said._

_Riona stopped running and tears formed in her eyes._

''_Use…less?'' The eight year old girl said in tears._

_Her father turned her back at her and walked away._

''_Take a good look at your nephew. He's successful. I wish I had him as a son. Way better then you.''_

-End of flashback-

I felt tears running down my cheek.

''Use…less.'' I spoke the word again.

Then, I quickly walked away.

''Why does soccer have to be controlled? I want the old soccer back. The soccer where I used to win with.'' I mumbled.

I walked through the corridors of Teikoku Academy and reached the entrance. I walked outside and the sun warmth my face.

''I don't want to play under the regime of Fifth Sector. But neither do I want to leave Yuuto.'' I said.

I let myself sat down on a bench and cried on. _I look like a young girl with all that crying._

''Riona!'' I heard Yuuto's voice.

''Leave me alone!'' I said harsh.

''Please, tell me what's bothering you.'' He said with a warm voice.

I sighted.

''I know it. I know about you and Fifth Sector.'' I said.

Yuuto looked shocked at me.

''How did you figure it out?'' He asked.

''I heard you talking about it someday.'' I said.

''You eavesdropped me.'' Yuuto said a bit serious.

''I know, gomen. It was not nice.'' I replied.

Then, I stood up.

''But I don't want to work for Fifth Sector. I hate them for what they're doing! Soccer's supposed to be fun. I don't want to see the sad look in those teenager's eyes. They must see soccer as a happy thing. Not as an obliged force.'' I said, while the memories about my father went through my head again.

''Riona…'' Yuuto said.

I looked him straight in the eyes.

''I want to stop this, Yuuto. I want to stop Fifth Sector!'' I shouted.

Yuuto looked shocked, but then grinned.

''All right, I guess it's time to tell you the truth.'' He said.

''Nane?'' I asked him suspicious.

''The truth is, we're not working for Fifth Sector.'' He said.

''EEEHHH?'' I replied.

''It's a disguise, so we can be really close with them.'' He said.

''I… don't understand?'' I said.

Yuuto smiled.

''Me and a couple of other persons are forming a rebellion that's going to fight against Fifth Sector. The members you see here are an army, trained to fight against Fifth Sector.'' He said.

''But.. the seeds?'' I asked him.

''I'm still waiting for the match against Raimon, so I can study all my players very well. I will discover the seeds.'' He said determined.

I smiled.

''I'm so glad, Yuuto. I really thought you turned evil. That wouldn't been like you.'' I said with a smile.

Yuuto smiled back.

''No, I would never work together with Ishido Shuuji. It's a sick man who thinks he can control soccer. But I'm not allowing that.'' He said, why he bald his fists.

I nodded.

''I'll be by your side, nephew.'' I said.

Yuuto smiled at me.

''Well, let's go back inside.'' He said.

-Big time skip-

''Riona, Yuuto. Can you please come over here, please?'' Sakuma said though the phone.

Me and Yuuto were with the soccer players, while Sakuma was down in the building by the rebellion leaders.

''What is it, Sakuma?'' Yuuto asked.

''I can't tell you this way. You have to come.'' He said.

Yuuto sighted.

''We're on our way.'' He replied.

Then, he hung up.

''Come, Riona. I think something urgent is going on.'' He said.

I nodded.

''I understand.'' I replied.

Together, we made our way down to the others.

''There you are.'' Sakuma said, while he saw us.

''What's going on?'' I asked Hibiki-san.

He cleared his throat.

''We found the true identity of Ishido Shuuji.'' He said.

''True… identity?'' I asked surprised.

''You mean that Ishido Shuuji actually don't exist?'' Yuuto continued.

Hibiki nodded.

''He made up the name to cover his true identity.'' He said.

I looked scared.

''What's his real name?'' Yuuto asked.

''You might not gonna believe this…'' Hibiki started.

He turned his glare towards me.

''You might wanna sit down, Riona.'' He said.

''Standing is fine.'' I replied.

Coach Hibiki sighted. _Why do I have to sit down?_ A scared feeling filled my body.

''Well… tell us.'' Yuuto said impatient.

''Ishido Shuuji is actually… Goenji Shuuya.'' He said.

My eyes widened and I started to feel a bit dizzy.

''No, that can't be possible!'' Yuuto shouted out.

I still couldn't say a thing.

''Goenji…'' I mumbled.

Tears ran down my cheeks. Yuuto looked compassionate at me.

''Riona, I'm so sorry…'' He said.

Black spots appeared in front of my face.

''It's a lie… It's a damn lie!'' I said unbelievable.

My childhood friend, Goenji Shuuya, was The Holy Emperor.

''It can't be.'' I whispered.

Then, I fainted.

_**~ End of story ~**_


	3. IE GO fic: OC Izumi x Yukimura

_**~ A snowy story ~**_

_**One shot (Inazuma Eleven GO time)**_

_**Previous information you should know:**_

**Name (last, first): **_Fubuki, Izumi_

**Age:** _13_

**Gender:**_ Female_

**Appearance:**_ She has waist-length hair, in the same color as Shirou's. Her eyes are big and grey._

**Personality:**_ She's REALLY shy. Speaks with a soft voice and is always scared of everything._

**Flaws:**_ Easily scared, too shy._

**School:**_ Hakuren Jr. High (Hokkaido)_

**Position:**_ Midfielder_

**Hissatsu: **_(Same as Shirou's)[DF] Snow Angel, [OF] Eternal Blizzard, [OF] Wolf Legend._

**Avatar: **_Snow Princess. (A giant, woman covered in a robe, made of snow and ice blue hair)_

**Crush:**_ Yukimura Hyouga_

**Likes: **_Snow, playing soccer and ice-cream_

**Dislikes:**_ The sound of an avalanche, an ice ball being thrown at her and slipping_

**Past:**_ Fubuki Izumi is the younger daughter of Fubuki Shirou and Ushiroimiya Mikoto. One day, she was training on the soccer field along with the others and an avalanche suddenly came out of nowhere. Everybody ran off the field as fast as they could. Only Izumi tripped and the avalanche covered her. Yukimura saved her and ever since, she's in love with him._

_Izumi's P.O.V._

''Over here!'' I shouted, while I received the ball from Oujika, the defender.

I quickly ran up forward and looked for Yukimura.

''Yukimura-sempai!'' I shouted, because he was one class higher than me.

Yukimura took the ball and ran towards the goal.

''Panther Blizzard!'' He shouted, while he shot the ball towards Shirosaki, our goalkeeper.

He dived for it, but was too late. The ball made it in.

''Sugoi, Yukimura-sempai!'' I said shy.

I normally didn't dare to speak to him, but it just… already got out of my mouth before I knew it. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and felt embarrassed. Yukimura turned around and gave a thumbs up at me. Butterflies flew in my stomach and a giant blush appeared on my cheeks.

''Sugoi, minna.'' Fubuki Shirou, my father and our coach said to us.

We all smiled back.

''I'm sure we're coming far in this Holy Road tournament.'' He said determined.

''Hai!'' The team replied.

I smiled bright. I was so thrilled that we made it this far with the team.

''Ano… Fubuki-kantoku?'' Yukimura asked.

''Yes?'' Shirou replied with a smile.

''Can you help me improve after practice?'' He asked a bit shy.

Shirou smiled.

''Of course!'' He said.

I saw Yukimura's face lighten up. I felt happy for him. I would do anything to help Yukimura improve, but I knew I wasn't good enough. In the beginning, people had their suspicions about me, because I was just 'The daughter of the coach'. But I've proven myself against them. And now, they respected me.

''Minna, practice is over. There's hot chocolate in the clubhouse.'' Shirou said.

''Sugoi!'' The team replied.

I went over to my private dressing room, because I was a girl. I quickly changed to my light blue, comfy sweater, white sweatpants and brown snow boots. It was snowing outside and really cold. The team made his way to the clubhouse, except for my dad and Yukimura. I was too curious to miss it, so I let my chance of hot chocolate slip and watched practice from a save distance. My eyes lightened up by seeing Yukimura getting trained privately by my dad. He really took care of Yukimura. I smiled bright. Then, I heard a loud noise coming from above me. It sounded a lot like an…

''AVALANCHE!'' I squealed in fear.

I crouched on the floor, squeezed my eyes and I trembled of fear. I waited for the snow to come, but instead, I felt two arms embracing me. I looked scared up.

''Shhtt… It's all right. It was just a bird who flew up right above you.'' Yukimura said soothing, while he helped me up again.

I still felt his arms around me and it caused a huge blushed on my cheeks.

''A-Arigato, Yukimura-sempai.'' I said to him, while I was still trembling of fear.

My father walked towards me.

''Are you okay?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, gomen. I thought it was an avalanche again.'' I said to him.

My father looked worried.

''You really took over that fear of me.'' He said.

I sighted.

''Because we both had an accident with it.'' I replied to him.

My father hugged me tightly.

''It's all right now.'' He said.

Because of the hug, Yukimura had to let go of his arms around me, which made me pout a bit.

''Come on, let's go inside.'' Yukimura said.

We went inside and enjoyed a hot cup of chocolate. I nipped of it, while I watched outside the window. Then, something caught my eye. I saw something shining in the middle of the snow. I discovered it was the silver necklace I once got from my mom.

''My necklace.'' I said, while I stood up.

''Izumi, no! It's to dangerous to go outside now! The snow storm is getting too heavy.'' My father said to me.

I ignored him and walked outside. I barely could see a thing, because the snow was blurring my sight. I walked towards the spot where I saw the necklace lying down. With a relieved feeling, I picked it up and hung it around my neck.

''Thank god.'' I said with a smile to myself.

Then, I heard a huge rumble.

''It's just a bird.'' I said to myself.

I slowly walked back to the clubhouse. There, I saw petrified faces who were staring at me out of the windows. I looked confused, turned around and noticed the big, wave of snow rumbling towards me.

''KYAAA!'' I shouted, before I was getting covered.

Then, everything went black.

''Izumi-san! Izumi-san!'' I heard someone shout my name.

I slowly opened my eyes and mines met Yukimura's.

''Yu-Yukimura!'' I shouted with a blush.

Yukimura smiled bright.

''Thank god you're okay!'' He said.

It was then that I noticed that I was lying on his lap. We were still outside in the snowstorm, only he dug me out of the snow.

''I feel a little lightheaded.'' I said.

Then, I fainted again. The next moment I woke up, I lay on a couch with a thick blanket by a fireplace.

''I'm in the clubhouse.'' I recognized the surroundings.

Then, I noticed some was sitting beside me. It was my father.

''Izumi!'' He said happily, while he hugged me tightly.

''Daddy!'' I replied, while I hugged back.

I felt tears form in my eyes.

''I was so scared.'' I said soft, when a tear rolled down my cheek.

My father wiped him away.

''Don't worry. It's okay now.'' He said with a smile.

''But still…'' I said.

Then, I noticed all the other team members standing around the couch.

''Oi, Izumi-san? Are you feeling better?'' Yukimura asked concerned.

I nodded.

''Yes… Only a headache.'' I replied, while I grabbed my head painfully with my hand.

He smiled.

''Thank god, you're not injured.'' My father said.

I smiled.

''Yeah, I'm glad too.'' I said.

Yukimura reached me a cup of hot chocolate.

''Here, drink. It will help you warm up.'' He said.

I took the cup from him over, while accidentally touching his hands. It made a blush appear on my cheek.

''A-Arigato.'' I said.

''Minna, let's go home already.'' My father said.

''Hai!'' We all replied.

We left the clubhouse and me and my father drove away to home.

''There you are!'' Ushiroimiya Mikoto, aka my mother said to me and my father.

''Hi sweetie.'' Shirou said, while he pecked Miki on the cheek.

''I'm just cooking dinner.'' My mom said.

''What are we eating?'' I asked.

''Fish and chips, an English dish.'' She said.

I smiled bright. When we ate dinner, we told mom about the avalanche. She looked shocked.

''Gosh, are you all right, honey?'' She asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I'm feeling fine.'' I replied, while I ate a piece of my fish.

My mother sighted.

''I'm so scared of those avalanches.'' She said.

''We all three are.'' My father replied.

I smiled.

''But we're all save, right?'' I asked.

My parents smiled at me. After dinner, I helped my mother with the dishes. I gave her and my father a bed and told them that I went upstairs to take a shower and then would go to bed. My mother nodded.

''I completely understand that you're tired.'' She said.

''Well, good night, honey!'' My father said.

''Good night!'' I replied to my parents.

Then, I went upstairs, took a hot shower, brushed my teeth, changed into my pajamas and crawled in my bed. It was cold in my room. I pulled the thick blanket tighter around me and closed my eyes. Then, I fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up early, because we had to practice for the match against Raimon Junior High.

''Good morning!'' I shouted happily, when I walked downstairs.

''Ohayo!'' My mother replied.

I looked around confused.

''Where's dad?'' I asked.

''He's … away.'' My mother replied dim.

''What do you mean, away?'' I asked confused.

''Let's say… that he's not coming back for a while.'' My mother said with a smile.

I looked scared.

''He isn't… dead, right?'' I asked her.

My mother looked shocked.

''No, no! Of course not!'' She replied.

I sighted in relief.

''Thank god. I was starting to think about bad things.'' I said.

My mother bite her lip.

''Mom, is something wrong?'' She asked.

My mother sighted.

''Sit down, honey.'' She said.

I sat down on the couch. My mother looked serious at me.

''Listen, Izumi. Your father has been… erased from the team.'' She said sadly.

I looked shocked.

''Nane?'' I shouted. ''Why?''

''Fifth Sector.'' My mom replied, while she shook her head.

''Why so sudden?'' I asked her.

''I don't know for sure, but they said that they saw some potention in some of Hakuren their players. They replaced him by another coached and asked him to leave immediately. There's nothing he could do.'' My mom said.

''So… where is he now?'' I asked mom.

My mother sat down with tears in her eyes.

''I don't know, sweetie.'' She said, while she fetched a tissue.

She wiped away her tears.

''The only thing he left was a piece of paper.'' She said.

I walked towards the kitchen table and fetched the piece of paper.

''Dear love and daughter, I'll be leaving for a while. Fifth Sector has replaced me and asked me to leave. I'm currently investigating what I can do about it. They said they had seen some potentional players in our team, so took over the club. You'll see me back soon. Bye, for now. Your dear husband and father Shirou.'' I red out loud.

Tears formed in my eyes.

''Daddy…'' I said.

Then, I started to cry along with my mother.

''Shhtt… It will be okay.'' My mother said soothing to me, while she was still crying herself.

I nodded.

''Then… I'll go to practice now.'' I said.

She nodded.

''Good luck.'' She whispered.

I nodded.

''Arigato.'' I replied.

I putted on my jacket and left the house. I walked towards the soccer field and already saw a few others standing.

''Ohayo, Izumi-san.'' The members greeted me.

''Ohayo…'' I replied sad back.

''Oi, what's wrong?'' Koori Itsuki, a midfielder asked me.

''Nothing…'' I replied.

I wasn't in the mood to talk.

''Hey, where's kantoku?'' Itetsuki Touma, a forward asked.

''He's… not coming.'' I replied.

''What? Why not?'' The team asked me.

I sighted.

''He has been replaced as coach by Fifth Sector.'' I explained.

The team looked shocked. _At least they understand._ I thought. But I was wrong.

''How could he let himself get replaced?'' Yukimura shouted angry.

''He's our kantoku! He wouldn't let that happen that easily!'' Makari Ginjirou, a defender said.

''Minna, you don't understand!'' I shouted, but they ignored me.

''He just left us behind.'' Touya Kunihiro, a midfielder said pissed.

''He didn't care about us at all.'' Rumoi Korohiko hissed.

''He just betrayed us!'' Yukimura shouted angry.

He bald his fists.

''Minna, you're wrong!'' I shouted.

''Don't try to defend him!'' Yukimura shouted angry.

His whole attitude towards me changed. I felt a cold clash appear between us.

''Minna…'' I whispered.

''All right, there's nothing we can do about it. Let's go on with the new coach they got us.'' Shirosaki Katsuya, our captain and goalkeeper said.

Everybody sighted. Then, a big, chubby man appeared.

''Greetings. I'm your new coach from now on. Call me Kumazaki-kantoku.'' He said with a grin.

''Thanks for taking care of us.'' The team said, while they bowed.

They all still felt angry because of the betrayal that Shirou gave them. Everyone, except for me. I looked around really worried.

''Minna…'' I whispered once again.

''Let me say one thing to you.'' Our new coach said.

Everybody looked at him seriously.

''Your old pathetic coach, Fubuki Shirou betrayed you all. He just easily let himself remove. He didn't make you stronger. Fifth Sector WILL make you all stronger. They can bring out your full potention and let you all shine. That can only happen if you do exactly what we say. Don't you all want to be stronger and crush Raimon Junior High?'' Coach asked us.

''AAH!'' Everybody shouted in agreement, except for me.

I felt myself slightly getting scared. This wasn't going to go well.

''Remember, Fifth Sector would NEVER betray you.'' Coach said.

Everybody felt confident again and thanked the coach.

''Arigato, kantoku.'' Everybody said, while they bowed once again.

Our new coach grinned. I glared at Yukimura and saw that his eyes were full of fire. He was determined to crush Raimon. _Of course._ I thought. _My father's department must hurt him the most._ I sighted. Yukimura was really close with my father and their bond grew even stronger, after my father always helped him after soccer practice. Even yesterday, when he asked for it again. He must feel horrible now.

''Oi, Yukimura.'' I said to him.

''Are you going to talk about your dumbass father again?'' He asked me with a mean look.

I quickly shot my mouth.

''No… never mind. It's nothing.'' I said, while I sadly walked away.

I felt his hate towards me grow.

''It's not my fault…'' I whispered.

The next days, we were getting trained very rough. Everyday after practice, all my muscles in my body hurt. But I do had to admit that I was getting stronger. Some players of my team even managed to bring out an Avatar.

''Sugoi…'' I whispered.

On the day before the match with Raimon Junior High, even Yukimura succeeded to call out an Avatar.

''Good work, Yukimura. You're really talented.'' Coach said.

It already caught my eye that kantoku was praising Yukimura a lot these days. It looked like he was his apple of his eye. I sighted. Not that I cared about it, but I thought it was strange. There were other people who brought out their Avatar earlier than Yukimura, but coach didn't praised that as much as he did by Yukimura.

''All right, minna. That was practice for today. Remember that we have our match tomorrow against Raimon Junior High. I want you all to be here early, so we can go to the train station on time.'' Coach said.

''Hai!'' We all replied.

When we walked off the field, I quickly ran towards Yukimura.

''Congratulations! You brought out your Avatar!'' I said to him.

''I don't need your compliments.'' He said cool to me.

I looked shocked at him and laid my hand against his chest, which made him stop.

''Why are you acting so mean towards me?'' I asked him seriously.

''Let go off me!'' He shouted, while he removed my hand irritated.

''Yukimura…'' I said, while I watched him walk away.

Then I sighted and returned home depressed.

-Time skip. The next day. Train station-

''Did everybody gathered?'' Coach Kumazaki asked.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

Then, we stepped on the train. I already saw the Raimon Junior High members in the train. Then, my eyes widened. I saw my father!

''Oto-san!'' I shouted, while I ran in front of him.

I didn't car that there was a piece of glass between us. My father smiled at me. I knew he couldn't here me, but I saw that he could reads my lips as I shouted out his name. I returned to my seat and the train started to ride. That was the moment I realized that my father was sitting on the side of Raimon Junior High. _He's our opponent._

''You see, he's a dirty traitor.'' Our coach said, as he pointed at my father on the other side of the train.

Everybody looked dirty at my father and it made me feel depressed. In the mean time, all of the Raimon Junior High players were examining us. We did the same thing too. I smiled at a boy, who was sitting in front of me. I saw the red captains band on his left upper arm. Then, the train stopped.

''We're here.'' Our captain said.

''I'm curious what the stadium would be like.'' Yukimura continued.

I just sighted and followed the other towards the entrance. In the hallway, I rubbed my arms, because it was really cold. Then, I saw it. The entire stadium was made of ice.

''And there are the teams!'' I heard the announcer shout. ''Welcome everybody at the Snowland Stadium!''

I looked around with a surprised look. Even the field was made of ice.

''That's an advantage for us.'' Itou Torata, a defender said.

I looked to the other side where my father was sitting on the bench, along with Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto and Otonashi Haruna. I recognized them from TV.

''Izumi-san! Time for warm-up!'' Coach said irritated to me.

I let the team wait.

''Hai!'' I replied quickly, while I warmed up.

Then, the referee entered the field and beckoned the teams to enter the field as well. We all stood in our position, while the captains of both teams shook hands in front of the referee. Raimon was getting the kick-off and our captain returned to his goal.

''Minna, do your best!'' He shouted at us.

''Hai!'' We all replied.

I glared in front of me and discovered a determined Yukimura. He kept glaring at my father with that angry look. It made me feel sad and quiet. The whistle woke me up from my daydream.

''Minna, ike!'' Our captain shouted.

Raimon was at the ball, but clearly had troubles with the ice field. The kept sliding and falling, so my team picked up the lost ball.

''Izumi!'' Kitaki Tsuneo shouted, while he passed the ball towards me.

I received the ball and ran further. A player of Raimon tried to steal my ball, but he slept away and fell on his butt.

''Yukimura-sempai!'' I shouted, while I kicked the ball in his direction.

He ran further and stopped in front of the goal.

''Panther Blizzard!'' He shouted, while he shot the ball.

It made it into the goal and everybody on my team looked happy. For a strange reason, I didn't felt happy. I saw my teammates changes in Fifth Sector machines, who only cared about winning and not about how enjoyable soccer is.

''Minna…'' I whispered once again.

I knew I had to do something. I didn't want my dear friends to fall in hands of Fifth Sector.

''Izumi, pay attention!'' Our captain shouted.

I totally didn't realize that the game already continued.

''Gomen!'' I shouted, while I chased after the ball.

I felt so… weird. Like I didn't want to play soccer. I managed to steal the ball and shot it back at Yukimura. He released his Avatar and made a shot. It made it into the goal. In the mean time, I saw the shocked faces on the bench of Raimon. Especially my father. Then, he smiled at Yukimura. He returned a mean glare.

''Dirty traitor.'' He mumbled.

''No, you're wrong!'' I shouted at him.

He pointed his eyes at me.

''Shut up!'' He yelled at me.

I felt tears forming in your eyes.

''You've changed, Yukimura.'' I said, with tears in my voice.

This caused him to soften his look at me.

''What do you mean?'' He asked, still irritated.

''Don't tell me you didn't noticed yourself. Fifth Sector is using you, for your strength. And that only to make my father sad and to crush Raimon, so the revolution will be stopped. You mean nothing to them. And my father never betrayed us. This is the exact reason why he was removed. Because he refused to crush Raimon.'' I shouted at him, while tears ran down my cheeks.

Yukimura looked at me with a confused look.

''Izumi…'' He said.

''The only thing you do is acting mean towards others.'' I continued my story. ''The only thing you want is revenge on my father, because you think he let you down. But he didn't! And I explained that to you from the very beginning. But you wouldn't believe me. You just shouted at me, ignored me, yelled at me, scold at me! Don't I mean anything to you?''

Yukimura's eyes widened. I was sobbing and looked desperate at him.

''I guess not.'' I said.

Then, the whistle was blown to indicate that the first half was over. I ran off the field in tears. I locked myself up in my dressing room and started to cry.

''He will never understand…'' I said to myself.

Then, I heard someone knocking on my door.

''Go away!'' I shouted, still crying.

''Izumi, let me in! Now!'' I heard Yukimura's strict voice.

My eyes widened.

''Yukimura?'' I asked.

I opened the door. He stepped inside and grabbed me by my shoulders, which scared me.

''How can you say all those things!'' He shouted at me.

I squeezed my eyes out of fear.

''Let me go!'' I shouted.

Yukimura looked determined at him.

''How can you say that you don't do anything to me.'' He said soft.

I looked surprised at him.

''N-Nane?'' I stammered.

He sighted and let go of me.

''Listen, Izumi. I don't want to fight with you.'' He said, while he sat down on a bench. I sat next to him.

''Me neither. But you won't believe me.'' I said.

''I believe you know!'' He replied to me.

I looked shocked.

''I know about kantoku being bad, I know about your father being replaced and I know I'm being used.'' He said. ''It's finally making sense. I only needed someone to shout it right in my face.''

I blushed.

''That would be me…'' I mumbled red.

He smiled.

''And I'm thankful for that. Because of you, I realized all those things now. And Izumi, I could never hurt you. You know that.'' He continued.

I blushed.

''Besides, you need me to save you when you're getting covered by an avalanche again.'' He said with a grin.

I laughed and pushed him.

''Oh, what would I be without you.'' I said.

''Probably dead.'' Yukimura replied.

''And heartbroken.'' I continued.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. The shy me finally said it. My quiet, shy me finally gave a hint to him.

''Heartbroken?'' Yukimura asked me confused, while he raised an eyebrow.

''Forget it!'' I said quickly, while I waved my hands.

I turned bright red. Yukimura grinned.

''You're red.'' He said.

''I'm not!'' I denied, but I knew that he knew that I was lying.

''Come on, Izumi. Why are you so red?'' He asked.

''Because of you, I guess.'' I replied.

I covered my mouth again. I said something like 'that' again.

''Nane?'' Yukimura asked me.

''Let's go back to the field. They're probably waiting for us.'' I said, while I stood up.

I tried to walk away, but Yukimura quickly grabbed my wrist, turned me around, stood up and pulled me closer to him.

''No, I don't let you leave.'' He whispered in my ear, when he pulled me in a tight embrace.

''Yu-Yukimura!'' I said.

''Sshh…'' He shushed me.

My face went as red as it possibly could be, I felt warm and there were flying butterflies in my stomach.

''Why are you doing this?'' I whispered at him.

''You still don't understand?'' He asked me.

''No…'' I replied to him.

''Baka… I love you!'' He said, while he pushed me away a bit, so he could look into my eyes.

''Na-Nane yo?'' I shouted in disbelieve.

A blush appeared on my cheeks. He nodded.

''And if I'm guessing right, you're in love with me.'' He said.

I turned my glare down to the ground.

''I ehmm… well… uhmm… yes.'' I said soft.

He smiled. I shivered. It was cold inside the dressing room.

''Are you cold?'' He asked me worried.

I nodded.

''Yeah, kinda.'' I replied.

''Here's something that will warm you up.'' He said, while he pulled me closer.

Suddenly, I felt his lips pressing against mine. It turned out in a lip lock. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss, while I felt myself almost explode out of happiness.

''Better?'' Yukimura asked me soft, while he pulled back.

I nodded with a huge blush.

''Much better.'' I replied.

Then, he grabbed my hand and we both walked back towards the field.

_**~ End of Story ~**_


	4. Normal IE fic: FxM & AxI & HxT

_**~ Catch me, before I fall ~**_

_**One shot (Normal Inazuma Eleven time)**_

_Normal P.O.V._

Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka were having a sleep over party. They were doing each others nails, talked about the latest fashion and admires each others pajamas.

''It's a wonder Onii-chan let me go to this.'' Haruna said.

''Is he THAT overprotective?'' Fuyuka asked.

Haruna nodded.

''Oh yeah…'' She replied.

''Doesn't it drive you insane?'' Aki asked Haruna.

''Ehmm, yeah!'' She said.

Aki and Fuyuka laughed.

''Maybe you should talk to him about it.'' Fuyuka said.

''I'll only hurt his feelings if I do that.'' Haruna said with a sight.

''Well, what about other boys in your life, Haruna?'' Aki asked Haruna with a grin.

Haruna turned red.

''There's nobody else in my life!'' She said.

''Uhu…'' Aki and Fuyuka said grinning to each other.

''Seriously!'' Haruna said with a red face.

''Haha, you're lying!'' Fuyuka said.

''Your face is all red.'' Aki continued.

Haruna sighted.

''Okay okay, there MIGHT be someone.'' She said.

''Who?'' Aki and Fuyuka asked curious.

''Tachimukai.'' Haruna said blushing.

''Kyaa!'' The other two girls squealed.

''That's so cute!'' Fuyuka said.

''All right, now you have to confess your crushes too!'' Haruna said.

Aki turned red.

''I know who it is!'' Fuyuka shouted.

''No, you don't!'' Aki replied.

''It's Ichinose!'' Fuyuka said.

Aki turned red.

''Yes, it is!'' Haruna said.

''All right, you two got me.'' Aki said blushing.

''Awwhh… he's your childhood friend.'' Haruna said.

''And, he's cute.'' Fuyuka added.

''The ultimate couple!'' They both shouted in union.

Aki started to laugh.

''You two are really insane.'' She said laughing.

''What about you Fuyuka?'' Haruna asked.

''Well, I'm sort of into Midorikawa.'' She said.

''Huh? Midorikawa?'' Aki and Haruna asked confused.

''Didn't see that coming.'' Haruna said.

Fuyuka turned red.

''He's so sweet and funny. And his smile is totally cute.'' She said with a huge blush.

''Awwhh… look at Fuyuka's face. You're really in love with him, aren't you?'' Aki asked.

Fuyuka nodded.

''So… that were our crushes. Let's gossip about the other girls.'' Haruna said with an evil grin.

''Touko and Tsunami are totally into each other!'' Aki said.

''It's so obvious.'' Fuyuka added.

''I totally agree.'' Haruna continued.

''What about Rika?'' Aki asked. ''She used to love Ichinose.''

''I heard that's totally over.'' Haruna said. ''Since we went to the FFI, she's totally into that English dude Edgar.''

''He's nice.'' Fuyuka said. ''I talked to him on that formal party.''

''Okay, what about Natsumi?'' Aki asked.

''ROCOCO!'' Fuyuka and Haruna said in union.

''True!'' Aki replied.

''It's too bad she went away from Japan for real this time.'' She said.

''She's keeping Rococo company.'' Haruna said grinning.

''All right, did we had every girl now?'' Fuyuka asked.

The girls thought about it.

''Yep.'' They said.

Then, Fuyuka's cell phone started to bleep.

''Who's that?'' Haruna asked.

''It's a text from Midorikawa.'' She said blushing.

''What does he say?'' Aki asked curious.

''Look out your window. xoxo Midorikawa.'' Fuyuka red out loud.

She turned red.

''Is he outside?'' Haruna asked.

She stood up from Fuyuka's bed and ran to her window. She swept away the curtains.

''He's actually standing there.'' Haruna said.

''Wait, but he's not alone.'' Aki continued, who was watching now too.

Haruna and Aki turned red too.

''What's going on?'' Fuyuka asked, who also walked towards the window now. ''Wow, he brought Ichinose and Tachimukai over too.''

''Oh my god, I look awful!'' Haruna said.

''We're in our pajamas!'' Aki hissed.

''And our hair is a mess.'' Fuyuka added.

They all three sighed.

''Hey girls, are you coming down or what?'' Fuyuka heard Midorikawa shouted.

''We're coming!'' She replied.

''WHAT?'' Aki and Haruna asked shocked.

''Come on, let's have some fun!'' Fuyuka said.

She putted on a hoodie over her pajamas and walked on her balcony.

''You guys have to catch us.'' She said.

Aki turned pale.

''We're gonna jump?'' She asked.

Fuyuka nodded.

''Oh god…'' Haruna said.

The two others putted on a hoodie too and also walked onto the balcony.

''Here I come!'' Fuyuka said, while she jumped.

Midorikawa stretched his arms and catched her.

''Gotcha.'' He said.

Fuyuka smiled sweet at him.

''You're a hero.'' She said.

''Well, will you be my princess then?'' He asked.

Fuyuka nodded and soon, they were making out. Aki and Haruna glared at each other.

''Well, if that's the result we're gonna get, let us jump too.'' Haruna said.

Aki stepped on the railing.

''Catch me!'' She said.

She jumped and Ichinose catched her in his arms.

''Wow, you're light.'' He said.

Aki blushed.

''Hihi, thanks.'' She said.

She looked into his beautiful brown eyes. She brushed a hair strand out of his face, which made Ichinose blush.

''You're so sweet.'' Aki whispered to Ichinose.

''So are you.'' He replied.

Soon, they were kissing too.

''Tachi-kun, I'm heavy.'' Haruna said with a trembling voice.

''Don't worry. I'll catch you. Trust me.'' He said.

He gave her a wink, which made Haruna blush. She didn't hesitate any longer and jumped.

''KYAA!'' She shouted, while she fell down.

Tachimukai catched her easily.

''Well, that wasn't hard, was it?'' He asked Haruna.

''I guess not.'' She replied.

''Are you okay?'' Tachimukai asked her.

Haruna nodded.

''I am now.'' She said.

She passionately kissed Tachimukai.

''HARUNA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!'' Haruna suddenly heard the voice of Kidou.

''Oh oh… that means trouble.'' She said to Tachimukai.

He grinned.

''RUN!'' He shouted.

Tachimukai and Haruna started to sprint, while they laughed.

''Don't run away!'' Kidou shouted angry, while he chased them.

Aki, Ichinose, Fuyuka and Midorikawa started to laugh.

''Well well, what a drama.'' Aki said.

''But I like drama.'' Fuyuka said, while she gave another kiss to Midorikawa.

_**~ End of story ~**_

(A/N: I know, this really sucks, but I was bored and I just made this up in like three minutes so yeah. Tralalala, I had too much sugar again! ~)


	5. Normal IE fic: OC X Goenji

_**~ The comeback ~**_

_**One shot (Normal IE time)**_

_Introduction:_

Name (last, first): Sasazumi, Chloë

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Appearance: : Long, mid-back, middlebrown hair and blue-green-grayish eyes. She wears a white clip on the right side of her head. (From her point of view) Her hair is a mix between straight and curly. The under layer is curly and the upper layer is straight. She straight her hair every day with her straighter. She also wears two elastics around her wrists.

Personality: She's REALLY shy, quickly emotional and very quiet. She has a high, sweet voice, who sounds soft when she speaks. (Which she doesn't do much.) She's really sportive and is physically strong. But mentally, she's weak.

Flaws: She has health issues, so she faints a lot. Also, she's very sensitive so she cries easily.

School: Raimon Junior High

Crush: Goenji Shuuya

Position: She can play on all positions, except goalkeeper. But she likes most to be a forward.

Hissatsu: [SH] Fire Tornado (She learned it from Goenji) [SH] Fire Rage (She shoots the ball, while flames surround her. The ball keeps covered in flames, even when she shot it and the fire keeps following the ball to the goal. [OF] Flaming ball (She accelerates, while fire surrounds her. (Kinda like the start of Crossfire.) [DF] Blaze cut (She sweeps a foot on the ground, which creates big flames in front of her. (Kinda like Domon's Volcano Cut))

Likes: Singing, dancing, acting, soccer, Inazuma Eleven, Goenji Shuuya and listening to music

Dislikes: Fainting, seeing people cry, being sick, being bullied and being late.

Background info: This one shot starts from Episode 30 from the Inazuma Eleven series where Goenji is told to leave the team. At that time, Chloë and Goenji are a couple.

_Normal P.O.V._

''Goenji-kun.'' Coach Kira Hitomiko said, while she turned towards Goenji.

Her eyes stood strict. Goenji frowned his eye brows.

''I'll need you to leave the team.'' She said.

Goenji's eyes widened. Endou looked surprised too. Chloë looked up too.

''W-What did she just say?'' Kurimatsu asked shocked, while he turned towards Megane and Kabeyama. ''Something about leaving?''

He turned his glare back to his coach.

''W-What's the meaning of this?'' Haruna asked at Aki.

''I-I don't know.'' Aki replied to her.

Goenji's eyes widened again when he finally realized the words. He turned around.

''W-Wait a second, Goenji!'' Endou shouted at him. ''What's this about, Coach?''

Endou turned towards her.

''Why does Goenji have to leave?'' He asked.

''Yeah, Coach!'' Kazemaru agreed. ''Goenji is Raimon's ace striker. Without him, we won't have a chance!''

''Is it because he made those misses in the match today?'' Domon asked.

Endou looked surprised at him. Then, he turned his glare back at the coach.

''Is that it, Coach?'' He asked. ''Is that why you want him to leave?''

''Explain yourself!'' Kazemaru shouted.

Coach Hitomiko closed her eyes.

''My mission is to build the strongest team on Earth.'' She said.

She opened her eyes again.

''That team doesn't need Goenji-kun.'' She stated. ''That's all.''

Everybody looked shocked. Chloë still didn't say a word. Her eyes were totally widened, she was trembling and she held her fists in front of her mouth.

''But that doesn't explain why..'' Endou started to say to the coach, but he stopped when he was Goenji walking away.

Everybody glared at Goenji.

''Goenji!'' Endou shouted.

Endou growled and started to run after him.

''Endou-kun!'' Aki shouted.

Endou didn't hear it and ran further. He saw Goenji on a staircase. He stopped on top of it.

''Goenji!'' He shouted again. ''Goenji, you… are you really leaving?''

Endou bald his fists.

'' Are you really going to leave like that?'' He asked. ''After losing to them…''

It stayed silent for a while. Goenji had still his back turned at Endou. His eyes were closed.

''Aren't you upset?'' Endou shouted out of total frustration, while he closed his eyes and clenched his fists harder. ''After they tore apart our school and did that to our friends…!''

It stayed silent again.

''Goenji!'' Endou shouted again, desperately trying to reach out to him.

''Sorry, Endou.'' Goenji finally spoke, still not moving.

Then, he turned around his head.

''I can't fight with you.'' He said.

Endou looked shocked.

''Goenji…'' He said.

They just stare at each other. Then, Endou noticed something and he looked surprised. Goenji's eyes were getting watery. Goenji turned his face away from Endou, while he closed his eyes. Little drops of his tears were visible in the air. Endou looked surprised again. Then, Goenji started to walk away from him.

''Goenji…'' Endou said.

He clenched his fist out of frustration, while he had a hard time. Then, he smiled again.

''Make sure… you come back!'' He shouted.

Goenji walked further. Endou watched him walking away. Then, he turned around to the others.

''Did you just let him go?'' Kazemaru shouted.

''I can't stop him.'' Endou said.

''So, he's really gone now…'' Natsumi said.

Chloë was trembling on her feet. Her eyes watered too much and tears streamed down her cheeks.

''G-Goenji…'' She whispered sad.

Kidou turned around at her.

''Of course… this must be terrible for you…'' He said.

''He's … gone….'' She said with a teary voice.

She was stammering and she trembled heavy on her feet.

''Chloë…'' Aki said compassionate.

Chloë finally realized that he wasn't coming back.

''GOENJI!'' She shouted on the top of her voice, as she started sprinting into the direction Endou came from. Far away, she saw him walking. She quickly ran down the staircase and walked down the road.

''Goenji, STOP!'' She shouted at the top of her voice again.

Goenji's eyes widened as he turned around. He saw Chloë coming closer. She stopped in front of him.

''Please, I beg you. Don't leave!'' Chloë said in tears.

''Chloë…'' Goenji said, full of emotions.

Then, Chloë noticed he had been crying to.

''Goenji… you've… cried.'' She stated.

He turned his face away.

''It doesn't matter. Anyway, I'm leaving. I can't stay.'' He said.

''But why not?'' Chloë asked, out of frustration. ''I have the right on an explanation!''

''I can't tell you.'' Goenji said.

Chloë's eyes widened.

''I don't want you to leave.'' Chloë said soft.

Goenji looked at her.

''I know. But you have to face the truth.'' He said.

Chloë started trembling again.

''I don't want to face the truth.'' She said with a teary voice.

Goenji smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

''You'll be fine. I know you. You're a strong person.'' He said. ''But Chloë, we can't be together. It won't work. I'm not here with you.''

Chloë's eyes widened to the fullest.

''W-What did you say?'' She asked shocked.

''I said that I'm breaking up with you.'' Goenji repeated. ''Not because I don't love you anymore, but because it's better.''

''No…'' Chloë whispered. ''You can't mean this…''

''I'm so sorry.'' Goenji said.

He turned around and walked away from her.

''G-Goenji…?'' Chloë whispered.

''Goenji?'' She said, now on a louder tone.

Goenji kept walking in front of her and Chloë watched his back.

''He's really leaving…'' She stated.

She started to cry even more.

''GOENJI!'' She shouted on the top of her voice.

_Chloë's P.O.V._

-Time skip. Beginning Episode 47. On the boat-

Endou was standing on the boat along with the other team players. He was watching over the sea. Rumors were spreading that a flame striker was seen on Okinawa Island. His team was now on it's way to search for Goenji. Coach Hitomiko was already on the island.

''Goenji…'' Endou said soft.

Tachimukai stood beside him.

''Coach went ahead of us to look for him, right?'' He asked Endou.

Natsumi appeared too. She was holding an umbrella to protect her from the sun.

''That's what she said, but I haven't received a call from her yet.'' She said.

Kidou appeared too. He held his arms crossed. Tachimukai got excited.

''Once we meet Goenji-san, I'd like to try catching his Fire Tornado!'' He said with a smile.

''Yeah?'' Endou asked with a smile too. ''But you won't be able to stop his shoot that easily.''

Aki sat on a chair and joined the conversation.

''Do you really think it's Goenji-kun?'' She asked.

Domon sat beside her. He closed his eyes with a smile.

''I'd like to believe it is. That means we can meet him again.'' He said content.

Rika and Ichinose were sitting on chairs too. Rika was blushing and clenched her hands.

''The sparkling sun and the blue, blue sea.'' She said passionate.

She pokes Ichinose, who sweatdropped with an uncomfortable grin. Heart appeared around Rika.

''It's like this place is giving us it's blessing, doesn't it, Darling?'' She asked.

Kogure ran on the deck.

'Kogure-kun?'' Haruna asked surprised, who was also on the deck.

''Ushishishishi.'' Kogure grinned, while he hid behind Haruna.

''What? What happened?'' Haruna asked surprised.

''Just look at this!'' An angry Touko shouted.

There was drawn on her face with a black marker.

''There I was resting on the bench and this is what he does to me!'' She shouted.

''Ushishishishi.'' Kogure grinned further.

''Kogure-kun!'' Haruna shouted like a mother, while she bend forward.

Kogure flinched for a bit and started to run away, while he still grinned.

''Matte!'' Touko shouted. ''Hey, Kogure!''

''Oh, that boy…'' Haruna said.

I was standing by the railing and watched over the sea. I sighed. Ever since Goenji left and broke up with me, I haven't been the same. I missed him so much and I was really depressed for a moment. But when I heard that he might be seen on Okinawa Island, it gave me a little bit hope again. I wished I could see him soon.

''The next stop this ship will be anchoring at is Agatou island.'' I heard a female voice saying through the intercom. ''Thank you for riding with us.''

The island looked beautiful, but I knew this wasn't the island Goenji would be on. I sighed. Let me find him soon.

_Normal P.O.V._

-Time skip. Beginning Episode 51-52. On the soccer field-

The Raimon members were practicing peacefully on the soccer field of Oumihara Junior High. Endou just mastered his Fist of Justice and everybody was happy for him. Suddenly, a black soccer ball dropped from the sky, causing a huge explosion and a lot of smoke.

''That's…'' Ichinose started.

The smoke pulled away and we looked into they red glowing eyes of a familiar soccer team.

''Epsilon!'' Endou finished Ichinose's sentence.

''We have powered up to become Epsilon Remastered.'' Desarm said.

''Epsilon Remastered?'' Endou repeated.

''We challenge Raimon to battle.'' Desarm said with an evil smirk.

His teammates stood behind him. They all had that weird, red glow in their eyes. The Raimon members looked shocked by the words of Desarm.

''Did Genesis order you to?'' Kidou asked Desarm.

''No, they have not.'' A teammate of Epsilon said. ''It is the will of Desarm-sama and of us, Epsilon Remastered.''

The Raimon members looked determined at Epsilon.

''I want to taste them once more…'' Desarm said.

Endou looked surprised.

''The prickling tension and the thrill that flares through me as two sides compete at full ability to the near breaking point.'' He said.

Chloë looked shocked at them. She was totally scared of them.

''When I feel that excitement surge through my trembling body, I will crush you.'' Desarm continued.

He clenched his fist.

''What other reason to fight is there?'' He asked.

The Raimon members looked shocked and stood besides coach Hitomiko, who looked strict in front of her.

''As if we'd agree to it just to suit your needs!'' Domon shouted.

''If you refuse us, we will destroy one or two of the schools around this area.'' A team member of Epsilon said.

The whole Raimon team looked shocked with widened eyes. Coach Hitomiko frowned.

''Unless we beat them, we will never be able to win against Aliea's strongest team, The Genesis.'' She said.

Desarm grinned evil. Endou gritted his teeth. Chloë looked scared and hid her face behind her face.

''It's okay, Chloë.'' Haruna tried to comfort her.

Normally, Goenji would be there to sooth her, but now, she even felt more frustrated, because he wasn't there.

''It's gonna be fine.'' Aki tried too.

Then, the teams went to their bench and got prepared for the game. In the mean time, they heard an announcer announcing the match through an intercom at the whole island. Soon, a giant crowd was coming and got devoted over the stands. In the crowd, a big guy came walking along with his siblings. Behind him walked a guy with an orange hoodie, which he had pulled up over his head. His face wasn't clearly visible. Only his mouth could be seen.

''Don't cause any trouble for the people around you, you hear.'' The big guy told his siblings.

''Okay!'' They shouted back, while they ran past him.

The hoodie guy stopped and watched over the field, observing the players of Raimon. His eyes widened when he stopped Chloë. She was standing on a midfielders position with a determined face. You could clearly see that she was ready to fight. The guy turned his gaze down and turned around. He started to walk away.

''Hold it.'' The big guy told him.

The guy stopped.

''No one will notice you in a crowd this big.'' The big guy continued. ''Besides, you're interested, aren't you? Just watching it isn't gonna cause trouble for anybody.''

In the mean time, Endou smacked his left fist in his right hand and looked determined in front of him. In the other goalpost stood a grinning Desarm. Then, a whistle sounded and Epsilon took the kick-off. The big guy and the hooded guy were sitting on the stands along with the siblings. The hooded guy's glare was focused on the field. Epsilon dribbled fast forward.

''You're not getting past me!'' Rika shouted, while she jumped in front of a player.

The player quickly passed a ball towards his teammate, who passed him back and they easily dodged Rika, who was left shocked behind. Ichinose and Touko were running up forward now.

''Their dribbling and passing have gotten faster.'' Ichinose stated.

A team player from Epsilon performed a Hissatsu Technique, which hindered Ichinose and Touko.

''Even their Hissatsu Techniques!'' Ichinose said.

Chloë quickly ran up and tried to steal the ball, but she was easily dodged, which left her confused behind.

''What?'' She shouted.

Then, a shot towards Endou's goal was made. Three players run up.

''Gaia Break!'' They shouted, while they performed their Hissatsu Technique.

The ball whizzed towards Endou's goal. You could easily see that technique was powered up too. Endou performed his ultimate Hissatsu Technique.

''Fist of Justice!'' He shouted, while he punched his fist against the ball.

He blocked the ball easily. Everybody's eyes widened. Eve the eyes from the big and the hooded guy. The audience started clapping. Ichinose and Kidou gave each other a content nod.

''It can't be…'' A team player of Epsilon said. ''He stopped it so flawlessly…''

Chloë smiled bright.

''Nice one, Endou!'' She said.

Desarm grinned.

''A very interesting technique.'' He said.

The big guy looked impressed.

''That Endou is just like I'd heard…'' He said. ''No, even more than that!''

The hooded guy just kept staring at the field. His face was a bit more visible and his onyx eyes were revealed. Endou looked at his hand palm.

''This recoil…'' He said. ''It's just what I expected from an ultimate technique. Just as long as I have this, it won't just be Epsilon. I can stop Hiroto… No, even Genesis!''

''Wow…'' Haruna said happy. ''Captain is amazing!''

''Just how strong is he going to keep getting?'' Natsumi asked with a bright smile.

''Endou-kun…'' Aki said fascinated.

''There's no mistake.'' Megane stated. ''It's the strongest goalkeeper technique there ever was!''

Everybody looked happy, except for Tachimukai.

''What is this I'm feeling?'' He asked himself.

He glared at Endou.

''Endou-san…'' He whispered.

Ichinose and Domon ran over the field.

''The rest of us can't lose to Endou.'' Domon said with a determined smile.

''Yeah!'' Ichinose shouted.

Epsilon tried to get up with the ball, but every time they did, Raimon stopped their attacks.

''Volcano Cut!'' Domon shouted.

''Flame Dance!'' Ichinose yelled.

''Senpuujin!'' Kogure shrieked.

You could see that Epsilon wasn't the only one who evolved their powers.

''Rose Splash!'' Rika shouted, while she kicked the ball towards Desarm's goal.

''Worm Hole.'' Desarm said, while he performed his Hissatsu.

He stopped Rika's ball flawless. Fubuki gritted his teeth. He was the only one who got a point from Epsilon earlier.

''You!'' Desarm shouted at Fubuki.

Fubuki's eyes widened.

''I want you to shoot.'' Desarm told Fubuki.

He kicked the ball towards him.

''Don't let him get to you, Fubuki!'' Kidou told Fubuki.

Fubuki turned his glare towards him.

''You just have to play the way you want to.'' Kidou said.

''I know.'' Fubuki answered.

Fubuki headed up and his eyes started to glow orange, which meant that Atsuya was taking over his body.

''It's what I intended to do from the start!'' He said, with a strange voice, which belonged to Atsuya.

''Fubuki!'' Chloë shouted worried at him.

Kidou looked shocked.

''Fubuki!'' Endou shouted too.

Haruna and Aki looked shocked too.

''Why?'' Aki asked.

Fubuki kept running and a player doomed up in front of him. Fubuki got easily past him and ran further. Natsumi looked worried. She turned her gaze towards coach Hitomiko, who was following every movement on the field. She remembered the time Fubuki got in the hospital.

''I know that you've been agonizing over the two personalities of you and your brother.'' Endou said, more to himself.

He gritted his teeth and bald his fists.

''But the only person who can decide for you is yourself.'' He continued.

Every team member of Raimon ran up too, to follow Fubuki. They wanted to support him. Fubuki reached the goal.

''Eternal Blizzard!'' He shouted, while he kicked the ball with some immense power.

The big guy and the hooded guy kept their glare on him.

''Incredible, isn't he?'' The big guy told the hooded guy. ''That's Raimon's current ace striker, Fubuki Shirou.''

The ball whizzed towards the goal.

''It seems I get to enjoy myself!'' Desarm shouted. ''Drill Smasher!''

He had a hard time blocking Fubuki's shot, but he managed to stop it. Fubuki gritted his teeth out of frustration.

''What was that?'' Desarm asked calmly at the frustrated Fubuki.

Fubuki looked shocked for a moment. He turned around his head.

''One more time!'' He shouted, still in his Atsuya form. ''Pass me the ball!''

He ran back. Chloë looked worried at him when he past her.

''Fubuki… watch out.'' She said.

The hooded guy watched Fubuki too.

''You seem interested in him.'' The big guy said to him.

Fubuki performed Eternal Blizzard again.

''Drill Smasher!'' Desarm shouted again, while he smiled evil.

He blocked Eternal Blizzard again.

''So that's it.'' Desarm said.

Fubuki dribbled up once again. He was determined to score. He wanted to be perfect, otherwise there was no use for him to be on Raimon. He wasn't wanted for Fubuki, so he had to be wanted as Atsuya. He performed another Eternal Blizzard.

''Worm Hole.'' Desarm said.

He stopped Fubuki's shot easily. Fubuki tried it again but also that action failed. Desarm catched it easily with one hand. Everybody looked shocked. Even the big and hooded guy on the stands.

''That… can't be…'' Fubuki said shocked.

''I was looking forward to this moment, and this is all you have to show me?'' Desarm asked Fubuki.

He threw the ball away.

''I have no need of you anymore.'' He said.

Fubuki's orange eye fully widened and he looked totally shocked. A dark aura surrounded him.

''No need…'' He muttered.

He's not needed as Fubuki and not needed as Atsuya. He kept thinking there was no point for him being here

''What am I!'' He shouted out of total frustration.

Something snapped inside of him and he fell backwards.

''Fubuki!'' Endou shouted, while he ran out of his goal.

All the other ran towards him too, while they called his name.

''Fubuki!'' Chloë shouted too, while she kneeled down beside him.

Endou kneeled down too and shook his shoulder.

''Fubuki!'' Endou said firmly.

The color faded from Fubuki's eyes. A dark aura surrounded him.

''Fubuki!'' Endou shouted again.

He shook his shoulders.

''FUBUKI!'' He shouted at the top of his voice.

Endou tried to reach out to him, but nothing helped. Coach Hitomiko stood speechless on her spot, her eyes widened.

''Coach!'' Aki said to her.

Coach flinched a bit and turned towards Aki.

''If you keep Fubuki-kun out there, he'll only get hurt again!'' Aki said strict.

Coach Hitomiko narrowed her eyes.

''Change players!'' She shouted over the field. ''Megane-kun, switch in with Fubuki-kun.''

''O-Okay!'' Megane replied shocked.

Endou and Kidou helped Fubuki off the field. They sat him on a bench.

''Fubuki. Watch us from here.'' Endou said. ''All of us will win this for you.''

Fubuki still had a dark aura surrounding him. Chloë walked by too and laid a hand on Fubuki's shoulder.

''Don't worry about it.'' She said to him with a smile.

''What's the matter with him?'' The big guy asked from his stand.

The hooded guy looked frustrated at the players.

''Let's do this, everyone!'' Endou shouted at his team players.''

''We won't let them say we're weaker without Fubuki!'' Domon continued.

''Come on, guys!'' Chloë shouted.

The hooded guy turned his glare towards her and clenched his fists. The big guy saw it.

''Who's that girl? Do you know her?'' He asked.

The hooded guy didn't reply. The big guy looked worried at his friend.

''Who is she…'' He asked himself, while he turned back his glare at the field.

''Only if there was somebody else besides him who could entertain me.'' Desarm said.

He let his glare fall on Chloë.

''I heard stories about that girl. She's supposed to be one of Raimon's strongest players.''

He grinned evil.

''Let's see how much she can handle.'' Desarm said.

Epsilon headed up and reached Kabeyama.

''The wall!'' Kabeyama shouted.

Epsilon broke through it.

''The Tower!'' Touko yelled, but that was pointless too.

''Killer Slide!'' Domon said, while he slid over the floor.

He managed to steal the ball. Megane flinched.

''Th-They're coming!'' He said scared.

''Come on, Megane!'' Chloë shouted.

You could see that Raimon was clearly having struggles, now Fubuki was off the field. They relied on him too much. Epsilon made a Hissatsu shoot towards Endou's goal.

''Fist of Justice!'' Endou shouted.

He managed to block it. Epsilon tried another Hissatsu shot. Endou blocked that one as well. Then, Raimon started to lose power and all the players became fatigue. They were all panting, while they chased the ball.

''Why?'' Aki asked.

''Defending uses up far more energy than attacking.'' Coach Hitomiko answered her.

The ball is send up to Rika and Megane, but they got bumped over very hard.

''It's times like this that they need a forward who can keep possession of the ball at the front.'' The big guy said.

The hooded guy kept his glare on the field. His eyes were following Chloë, who was pretty tired and panting. Every member of Raimon desperately tried to steal the ball from Epsilon, but they were all getting bumped over. Chloë picked up a lost ball and started to head forward. A member of Epsilon came to stop her, but she used her Hissatsu Technique.

''Flaming Ball!'' She shouted, while she knocked over the team player.

She got through and headed towards the goal.

''Stop her!'' Desarm ordered.

Two giant team players knocked over Chloë.

''KYAAA!'' Chloë shouted, while she collapsed hard on the ground.

''Chloë!'' Team member of Raimon shouted at her.

The hooded guy his eyes widened and he clenched his fist. The big guy saw it.

''Oi, what's wrong?'' He asked.

The hooded guy didn't reply. He just gritted his teeth. Endou stopped a ball from Epsilon and threw the ball towards Kidou.

''Kidou!'' He shouted.

Kidou took the ball and ran panting forward.

''Chloë!'' Kidou shouted, while he passed the ball towards Chloë.

Chloë took and sprinted forward.

''Don't let her pass!'' Desarm ordered.

Chloë got past the field players of Epsilon and headed towards the goal. She jumped into the air.

''Fire Tornado!'' She shouted, while she performed her Hissatsu technique.

Everybody's eyes widened, even those from the Raimon members.

''Fire Tornado…'' Kidou whispered.

''But that's…'' Ichinose continued.

''Goenji's Hissatsu!'' Endou continued.

Desarm had struggles to stop the shoot, but he managed to block it.

''Pathetic.'' He said to Chloë, who gritted her teeth.

He threw the ball towards a field player of Epsilon and they ran towards Endou's goal. The match continued equally like that. After a while, when Desarm stopped a shot, he threw the ball out of the field.

''I no longer have interest in your shoots.'' He said.

''What?'' Kidou asked surprised.

''He's finally in the mood to do it.'' A team player of Epsilon said, while he smirked.

''Referee!'' Desarm shouted at the referee. ''I will change positions with the forward Zel.''

Everybody looked shocked.

''The goalkeeper changing positions with a field player?'' Kidou asked.

''Desarm as a forward?'' Endou asked surprised.

''With him on the bench, my only interest now is her.'' Desarm said, while he pointed at Chloë.

''Chloë?'' Endou asked surprised.

Chloë turned around shocked.

''Me?'' She asked in panic.

Desarm turned towards her.

''I'll make sure you'll get destroyed just like that guy on the bench.'' He said to her.

Chloë felt shivers going up her body. Endou's eyes widened too, just like everybody else's on the team.

''We're not letting that happen!'' Endou shouted.

The ball was thrown again and Kidou picked it up. Desarm quickly stole it from him. He bumped over Ichinose, Touko and Kogure.

''No!'' Chloë shouted.

She wanted to ran back to help defending, but Kidou hold her back.

''No! That's just what he wants. Stay on your position as a midfielder and forward.'' He said.

Chloë's eyes widened but she nodded. It was unbearable to watch how her team mates were slowly getting destroyed.

''What power…'' Ichinose said, when Desarm got past him.

Desarm bumped over Domon and Kabeyama as well and the path to the goal was now free. He only had to face Endou.

''Are you ready?'' Desarm asked Endou.

''Come on!'' Endou replied.

Desarm performed his Hissatsu shoot, Gungnir. It had an immense power. Endou used his Fist of Justice to block it, but it broke through.

''What?'' He asked.

He got blown back and the ball whizzed into the goal. Everybody's eyes widened and looked in total shock. The first point was for Epsilon Remastered.

''Th-That can't be…'' Endou stammered.

''The Fist of Justice…'' Aki said.

''I didn't mention this earlier, but my original position isn't goalkeeper.'' Desarm said. ''I'm a forward.''

''That can't be...'' Kidou said shocked.

Even the hooded guy looked shocked. You could see more features of his face and you could see his onyx eye clearly, but also his blond eyebrow. His mouth was open, full of disbelieve. Endou kept staring shocked at the ball that was lying in front of him.

''Grandpa's ultimate technique…'' He said shocked.

Then, the whistle to indicate halftime, was heard. Everybody was sitting with a defeated feeling on the side.

''Minna, come on. Don't be so depressed.'' Endou said.

''Yeah, don't you worry.'' Chloë replied. ''It's only one point.''

''But they broke through Fist of Justice!'' Kabeyama shouted out.

''I know, but we don't must give up the hope right now.'' Endou replied.

''If the Fist of Justice isn't working, that means we have to work harder instead.'' Chloë said. ''Right?''

''Y-Yeah.'' Kabeyama replied. ''I'll do my best!''

He pulled up his fists into the air. Everybody agreed.

''But we can't win unless we score.'' Ichinose said.

Kidou turned his glare towards Fubuki. He was still sitting on his bench with his dark aura and he lai a towel over his head. He kept staring lifeless in front of him.

''I'll take care of that.'' Chloë said with a trembling voice.

She putted pressure on her shoulders now. Kidou stood up and nodded.

''If we get a chance to get the ball, pass it to Chloë or run up yourself.'' He said. ''With Zel as the goalkeeper, and assuming his skills aren't as good as Desarm's, we should have a chance to score.''

Everybody looked at Kidou.

''Let's score for sure… and win!'' He shouted.

Everybody nodded. The big guy and the hooded guy were glaring at the Raimon players and heard every word they said.

''How unsettling.'' The big guy said. ''At times likes this, if they had that technique…''

The hooded boy stared in front of him. He still haven't say a word since he's watching this match. The shadows in his face are very light and you could clearly see his onyx eyes and blond brows. That face looked familiar…

''Should we continue the match?'' Natsumi asked coach Hitomiko.

''Yes.'' She replied. ''If we can overcome this, the team will become even stronger. I need them to develop more in order to defeat Aliea Academy.''

Endou slammed his notebook.

''What's lacking?'' He asked himself. ''What should I do?''

''Endou-san.'' Tachimukai called Endou.

Endou turned towards him.

''The second half is starting.'' Tachimukai told him.

''O-Oh.'' Endou replied.

He started to walk.

''Endou-san.'' Tachimukai said soft. ''Mind if I say something?''

Endou stopped and glared at Tachimukai.

''Sure, what?'' He asked.

''The Fist of Justice is an amazing technique.'' Tachimukai started. ''From what I can tell, it has no faults. It's just…''

''Just…?'' Endou asked.

''When I first saw Majin The Hand, it felt like a bolt of lightning rushed through my body from it's intensity.'' Tachimukai said. ''But I don't sense any of that impact from the Fist of Justice.''

Endou kept staring at Tachimukai.

''How do I say it?'' Tachimukai continued. ''Even if it's like a lion, it's still like a cub…''

''A cub…?'' Endou asked.

''Sorry.'' Tachimukai said. ''All I can say about it is vague…''

''No, Tachimukai, thanks.'' Endou said with a smile.

He laid his left hand on Tachimukai's right shoulder.

''Let's do our best in the second half!'' Endou said. ''Let's win this one!''

''Yes!'' Tachimukai replied.

Then, Raimon took his positions again on the field.

''This is where it ends.'' Desarm said. ''I've lost interest in you guys.''

He glared at Chloë.

''Besides you.'' He said. ''But still, I'll destroy you all. Be prepared.''

Chloë shivered again.

''Don't let those words affect you, Chloë'' Kidou said to Chloë.

''I know.'' She replied.

Still, it scared her. The opposite team will do anything to bring her and the others down. She sighed. This was going to be a rough second half. Then, the whistle sounded and the kick off was for Raimon. Rika ran up, but Desarm quickly stole the ball from her.

''That's way too fast!'' Rika said.

Kidou, Tachimukai and Ichinose ran up too, but Desarm forced a way through them. They got bumped out of the way. Desarm only had to get past Endou again. Endou slammed his fist in his other hand.

''This time…'' He said determined.

Desarm performed his Hissatsu Gungnir again. Kabeyama and Touko ran in front of the goal.

''Don't think you can get through easily.'' Touko said. ''The Tower!''

''The Wall!'' Kabeyama shouted.

It was a double defense, but Desarm broke through, making Touko and Kabeyama slam on the ground. Endou used his Fist of Justice again, but the ball broke through it again. The ball whizzed further to the goal, but Chloë jump in front of it and took the ball on her body. She got slammed with her back against the goalpost, but she managed to protect the goal. Her action hurt her pretty much.

''Chloë!'' Endou shouted.

Chloë stopped the ball and collapsed on the ground. Endou quickly grabbed the ball into his hands.

''Chloë, are you okay?'' He asked.

Slowly, Chloë rose up from the ground. She gave Endou a weak smile.

''Y-Yeah.'' She replied.

Desarm grinned.

''Hmm… interesting. That's what I meant.'' He said. ''This looks to be worth destroying.''

Chloë was clearly in pain, but she tried to hide it. The hooded guy sat on the stand and his eyes were widened, while he clenched his fists. You could clearly see he was in frustration.

''I know you want to help out, but you can't.'' The big guy told him. ''You know the consequences.''

The hooded guy closed his eyes. Desarm charged in again and bumped Rika and Megane over. After that, Touko and Kabeyama got injured by him. Then, Ichinose was sent flying and Desarm only had to face Endou again. In the mean time, Chloë was watching desperately around her. Her teammates were panting again and they all had scratches and bruises.

''Minna…'' She whispered scared.

''Here I go!'' Desarm shouted at Endou. ''Gungnir!''

''Fist of Justice!'' Endou yelled back.

The ball broke through it again, but Domon and Kogure quickly stood in front of the goal. Tachimukai and Kidou joined them and used their bodies to protect the goal. It worked, but the four of them collapsed hard to the ground. Chloë eyes widened to the fullest. Everybody of Raimon was lying on the ground and couldn't stand up anymore. Even Endou was lying on the ground with his eyes closed.

''Minna!'' Chloë shouted at the top of her voice.

''So, it looks like you're the only one who's still standing.'' Desarm said with a grin to Chloë.

Chloë gritted her teeth.

''What you're doing is unforgivable.'' She said.

''Pathetic talks don't change my mind.'' He said.

He kicked the ball straight at Chloë.

''KYAAA!'' Chloë shouted, while she collapsed on the ground.

She slowly crawled back on her feet again, while she kept one eye closed because of the pain.

''I'm… not giving… up.'' She said.

Immediately, another ball flew against her. She hit the ground again.

''No, stop it!'' Chloë shouted.

She stood up again and sprinted towards the ball. She was too slow and Desarm kicked another ball, but now against her face.

''KYAAA!'' Chloë shouted.

She hit the ground hard and this time, she didn't have the power left to stand up again. Then, the hooded guy stood up from the stand.

''I know you want to help her, but you can't!'' The big guy told the hooded boy.

At that point, his cell phone rang.

''Hello? This is Hijikata.'' The big guy answered his phone.

His eyes widened.

''It worked?'' He shouted out.

The hooded boy his eyes widened too.

''She's save?'' Hijikata asked in the telephone.

A smile appeared on his face.

''I'm glad. So, he is free to do what he want?'' Hijikata asked.

He smiled, nodded and hung up the phone.

''You can go.'' He said with a smile to the hooded boy.

The hooded boy immediately ran down towards the field. In the mean time, Chloë managed to stand up one more time.

''You can't break me apart!'' She shouted.

''Oh, we can.'' He said.

He kicked the ball into her stomach. Chloë clench her belly and fell on her knees.

''CHLOË!'' She heard someone shout her name.

She turned around because she recognized that voice. On the edge of the field stood a boy in an orange hoodie. He removed his hood and his identity was revealed. Chloë eyes widened.

''GOENJI!'' She shouted.

Everybody looked surprised up, even Desarm. And even Fubuki looked up. Everybody stood up slowly. Endou's eyes widened. Then, he smiled bright.

''Goenji, you're always late!'' He shouted with happiness in his voice.

Goenji gave him a smile. Then, he ran towards Chloë, who was still lying in pain on the floor.

''Chloë!'' He shouted, while he helped her stand up.

Chloë had bruises everywhere and she had one eye closed, because of the pain.

''Goenji, I'm so happy to see you.'' She said.

Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. Goenji pulled her into a tight hug.

''I'm sorry for leaving and letting you get hurt. There's a lot I need to tell you.'' He said.

Endou turned his glare towards coach Hitomiko.

''Coach!'' He shouted with a smile.

Coach Hitomiko nodded.

''Switch players!'' She shouted over the field. ''Goenji Shuuya is entering the field!''

Everybody smiled bright. Goenji pulled on his old uniform and looked with narrowed eyes at Desarm.

''You'll regret what you did. How dare you to hurt my friends and especially Chloë. I'm taking my revenge.'' He said.

Desarm looked shocked for a moment. Aliea Academy kept trying to destroy Chloë, but Goenji kept protecting her and even managed to score two goals. Then, the match was over.

''We did it!'' Endou shouted, while he jumped into the air.

Everybody ran towards each other. Endou shook Goenji's hand.

''Welcome back on the team.'' He said with a smile.

Goenji grinned back. Hijikata was watching from the sidelines with his siblings.

''That's great, Goenji. You're back into the place you belong.'' He said with a smile.

Goenji smiled. Then, he turned his glare towards Chloë, who stood a little outside the group. Goenji gave her a handsome smile. Chloë started to blush. A few moments later, when everybody headed towards the dressing rooms, Chloë stayed on the field. The audience was already gone, so she was alone. She looked around her and smiled. Then, she felt how someone grabbed her by her waist.

''KYAA!'' She shouted scared.

She turned around to look in the grinning face of Goenji.

''Goenji, you scared me.'' She said laughing.

Goenji smiled at her.

''I'm so glad you're okay. I felt so frustrated on that stand. I couldn't do anything.'' He said.

''Why not?'' Chloë asked him.

Goenji explained her the whole story about his sister being held as a hostage.

''Wow! That's awful!'' Chloë shouted out. ''Is she okay now?''

Goenji smiled.

''She is.'' He replied.

''I'm glad.'' Chloë replied.

Then, Goenji cupped his hands around her face.

''I'm glad to be with you again.'' He said.

Chloë blushed again. Then, Goenji brought his face closer and kissed her full on the lips. Chloë deepened the kiss and felt herself the happiest girl on the world.

''Goenji, does this mean we're back together?'' Chloë asked him.

Goenji nodded.

''Yes, we are.'' He replied with a smile.

Chloë squealed happily and hugged him tightly.

''I love you so much, you have no idea.'' She said.

''Oh, I think I do.'' He said, while he laid his chin on her head.

Together, they stood like that for a long time. And neither of the wanted to let go.

_**~ End of story ~**_

(A/N: Pfeww… this was a long story. My word counter in Word indicates 6.570 words! That's the longest one-shot I ever wrote. But I really wanted to write this story. It has a lot of the original series in it. Only the parts of Chloë and some sentences of the player did I made up. But I wanted to write about Goenji protecting a girl, teehee. And this seemed suited. So yeah, I hoped you like it! Please read and review! xoxo)


	6. Normal IE fic: Haruna x Goenji

_**~ My beloved one ~**_

_**One shot (Normal IE time)**_

_Normal P.O.V._

It was the year 1780. Princess Haruna stood in her giant ball gown next to her parents and brother. They were soon to be announced. Today was the big anniversary. Her parents held a big feast in honor of Haruna's sixteenth birthday. Royals from over the whole world were invited to find a prospective husband for Royal Highness Haruna. Her brother Kidou, wasn't so happy with this feast. He was very overprotective about his little sister and was determined to show all the princes and other high royals that his sister belonged to nobody but him.

''Royal Highnesses, the King and Queen of Japan and their offspring, Princess Haruna and Prince Kidou.'' A guard presented them.

The big ballroom doors went open and the four stepped inside. People stopped dancing, turned towards the royal family and bowed deep. Haruna slowly walked off the big staircase, while she held her brothers arm. Her big, soft blue dress and matching heels were looking stunning, but impossible to take small steps in.

''Are you all right?'' Kidou asked her, while he wore an amazing royal suit with golden medals and shoulder patches.

''Yes, dear brother.'' Haruna replied, while she gave her brother a smile.

They walked behind their parents and reached the bottom of the stairs.

''Welcome, royals all over the world.'' Haruna's father greeted the people in the ballroom.

''Tonight, we all came together for a special occasion.'' Her mother continued.

''Our dearest daughter, Princess Haruna of Japan, turned sixteen. Let us all celebrate.'' Her father said.

''And may she have a long, happily ever after.'' Haruna's mother finished the story.

All the royals started clapping and shouted. 'Long live princess Haruna.'

Haruna started to blush.

''Let the party continue.'' She said formally.

The music started again and people continued dancing.

_Haruna's P.O.V._

''Why don't you look around, dear?'' My father asked me.

''Only if she wants to herself.'' Kidou said to him.

I giggled and held my fan in front of my face.

''Don't worry, my dear brother. Everything will be fine.'' I said. ''Besides, don't you have pretty girls to dance with?''

Kidou shook his head.

''My dearest sister always goes on the first place.'' He said.

''Don't worry. I'll be fine. Enjoy yourself.'' I said to him.

I already saw giggling girls in big gowns pointing at my brother.

''Go on.'' I supported him.

My brother smiled.

''All right, if you insist on it.'' He said.

He walked away and started dancing with lady royals.

''We'll be over there, dear.'' My mother said, while she pointed at the two throne's in the room.

I nodded.

''Understood.'' I replied.

Then, I stood there, down below the staircase, alone. I looked around the room. I already saw royal men from my age glaring at me, but I wasn't interested in them. I sighed.

''What's the matter, my royal princess?'' I suddenly heard a voice beside me.

I turned around to look at a platinum blond guy who bowed in front of me. I bowed back.

''Young man, may I ask your name?'' I asked him.

The guy slowly took my hand and pressed a kiss on my hand palm.

''Of course, my lady. My name is Shuuya Goenji, the son of the general of Japan's biggest army.

''The Goenji family?'' I replied. ''It's such an honor to meet you.''

I bowed again.

''The pleasure is all mine.'' Shuuya replied.

I giggled and waved gently with my fan.

''May I ask you for a dance?'' Shuuya asked me, while he bowed and held out his hand.

I laid my hand in his.

''I would be delighted.'' I replied.

He slowly took me to the dance floor and we started a royal dance. First, he bowed. Then, I bowed. Then, we slowly laid our hand palms against each other and swirled around.

''So tell me, your highness. How can it be possible that I've never seen you before?'' Shuuya asked me.

I smiled.

''Maybe faith wanted us to wait longer.'' I replied.

Shuuya gave a gentle smile.

''But this meeting is pleasuring me.'' He said.

''So do I.'' I replied.

We twirled around longer and danced the whole night. When the tower clock indicated three 'o clock in the morning, he let go of me.

''No, don't go.'' I begged him.

''My princess, I can't stay any longer. My father and I have to fight in the royal army.'' He said.

''I don't want anything happening to you.'' I said.

Shuuya smiled at me.

''I promise you I'll return. And then, we'll get married.''

I smiled bright.

''I'll count the moments.'' I said.

Shuuya pressed a last kiss on my hand palm.

''So will I.'' He replied.

We said goodbye and he left the ball room.

''Shuuya Goenji, stay well.'' I whispered.

_Normal P.O.V._

Three months had past since the dance and Haruna still waited on the return of her beloved general's son. She knew he was somewhere fighting on a battle field and it made her feel so worried. Then, a maid walked in with a letter and bowed in front of her.

''Your highness, a letter has arrived for you.'' She said.

Haruna looked at her maid.

''What's this?'' She asked, while she opened the letter. ''To Royal Highness Princess Haruna of Japan.''

Haruna slowly red the lines and her eyes widened more in shock every word she red further

''My dear princess, I have sad news. My father has past away during a battle. Now, I'm made the new general of Japan and I'll have to announce that I will stay away longer. But every second, your delightful appearance flashes through my head. I can't wait to see you again. I'll count the moments. Your dear general, Shuuya Goenji.''

She sighed.

''I don't wanna wait any longer. I want to see him.'' She said.

Her maid shook her head.

''Miss, that's impossible. He's out on the battlefield.'' She said.

Haruna sighed again.

''You're right. I have to be patient.'' She said.

She leaned back in her royal seat.

''My general, may faith stand at your side.'' She prayed.

_Haruna's P.O.V._

Half a year past and my parents past away. Because Kidou nor me were married, we were made the king and queen of Japan at the age of 16 and 17. It was a hard task and it asked a lot of my daily strength, but one day, an unexpected message came. A maid walked into the throne room and bowed in front of me.

''Your royal highness, there's someone here to see you. He's waiting in the arrival room.'' She said.

I nodded and stood up from my throne.

''I'll be right back.'' I told my brother.

He nodded and I left the throne room. I walked towards the arrival room and my eyes widened. In front of me stood a platinum blond guy.

''General Shuuya!'' I shouted out, while I ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

''My dear princess Haruna.'' He said back.

''No no, QUEEN Haruna.'' I said to him with a wink.

Shuuya smiled and winked.

''Queen Haruna.'' He said.

''I'm so happy to see you.'' I said to him.

''I've been counting the moments.'' Shuuya replied.

I smiled.

''Are you still willing to marry me?'' I asked him.

Shuuya's face lightened up.

''Of course! It's the thing I want most in the world. You as my wife.'' He said.

I bend forward and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

''Then, shall we make it official?'' I asked him.

''You mean, with wedding plans?'' He asked me.

I giggled.

''No, we're gonna tell it my brother.'' I said.

Shuuya's eyes widened.

''I fought many battles, but this is going to be the toughest.'' He said.

I giggled again and dragged him to the throne room. The entire time, I didn't want to let go of his arm.

''My general…'' I said.

_**~ End of One Shot ~**_

_(A/N: I saw the movie Marie Antoinette just a few moments ago and it inspired me HUGE to make this one-shot. I love this kind of things. ^^)_


	7. Normal IE fic: OC x Kidou

_**~ Can't Sleep ~**_

_**One Shot (Normal Inazuma Eleven Time)**_

_Normal P.O.V._

''Coach Kudou? Where is coach Hibiki?'' Endou asked.

The whole Inazuma Japan team were gathering on the trainings field in front of the building they've all been before. (A/N: See Inazuma Eleven Episode 70 and further.) It was the building they weren't allowed to leave. They all had their individual rooms over there. Today, they were training for another upcoming tournament and they all gathered on the field in their soccer uniforms. Everybody was there, except coach Hibiki.

''He's picking up somebody.'' Coach Kudou replied.

''Really? Who?'' Midorikawa asked curious.

''A new member of the team.'' Coach Kudou replied.

Everybody started to talk excited to each other and coach Kudou asked for attention.

''However, this new team member has a story.'' He said.

Everybody stopped talking and faced coach Kudou.

''What do you mean, a story?'' Hiroto asked.

''Is the guy special or something?'' Kogure asked.

''First of all, it's not a guy.'' Coach Kudou said.

Everybody looked shocked.

''EEEHHH? It's a girl?'' They asked in union.

Coach Kudou nodded.

''Second fact is, she's not going to play immediately with us.'' He said.

''Why's that?'' Endou asked.

''What's the point of bringing her here then?'' Tobitaka asked.

Coach Kudou sighed.

''I will explain.'' He said.

Everybody looked curious.

''She's very shy and she won't talk a lot. And I already predict that she won't come near to you guys.'' He said.

Everybody looked confused.

''Huh? That's strange.'' Toramaru said.

''Is she traumatized or something?'' Fubuki asked.

''You could say that.'' Coach Kudou replied.

Everybody looked shocked by Fubuki's random guessing.

''What's going on?'' Tsunami asked again.

''She's indeed very traumatized.'' Coach Kudou continued with his story. ''She won't come near people and especially not near boys.''

''But if she's scared for boys, it's impossible for her to be with us on the field, right?'' Kidou asked.

''She won't even be able to play soccer.'' Goenji continued.

Coach Kudou nodded.

''It's a shame, because she's a really good soccer player. In fact, she could become the best player of the team here.'' He said.

Everybody gasped.

''Is she a forward?'' Kurimatsu asked curious.

Coach Kudou nodded.

''Yes. And she's really good. Maybe even better than Goenji.'' He replied.

Everybody gasped again, especially Goenji.

''No way…'' Endou said.

He smiled bright.

''I wanna meet her!'' He said.

''That won't be easy if she won't come near to boys.'' Kazemaru replied.

''But why's that?'' Tachimukai asked.

Coach Kudou sighed.

''When she was little, she's been raped by a big group of boys. Ever since then, she's scared for boys and she won't come near them. Since then, she became a really shy girl and she doesn't speak often. She always played in girls teams so far and she's really talented, but her trauma is growing too big now.'' Coach Kudou explained.

''Wow…'' The team said.

''That's awful…'' Kidou said compassionate.

''She must have had a hard time.'' Endou continued.

''Poor girl…'' Hijikata said with a sad undertone.

Even Fudou didn't say anything and his harsh personality dropped for a moment.

''So that's why she won't come near boys.'' Haruna said breathless.

''She's not scared around girls, is she?'' Aki asked.

Coach Kudou shook his head.

''No, so I guess she will be hanging around you guys a lot.'' He replied.

Fuyuka smiled.

''Let's make her a good friend of ours.'' She said to the two other girls.

They both smiled anime-style.

''Remember, when she's here, don't approach her suddenly and be careful with what you say. She's easily hurt.'' Coach Kudou said.

''Is she really worth all this trouble?'' Fudou asked.

''FUDOU! How can you say that! Of course she is!'' Haruna shouted angry.

Fudou flinched for a moment, making the rest of the group smile a bit.

''Let's give her a warm welcome!'' Aki smiled.

''YEAH!'' The team shouted.

At that point, a big, black, shiny car drove on the way near the field. Coach Hibiki stepped out on the front and opened the door next to him, so the person on the backseat could step out of it.

''Are you ready?'' Coach Hibiki asked the girl.

The girl didn't reply and looked scared because of Hibiki's presence.

''For the thousands time, I'm not gonna hurt you.'' Coach Hibiki said with a smile to her.

She hesitated for a moment, but stepped out of the car.

''There she is.'' Fuyuka said with a smile.

A pretty girl with waist-length, middle brown hair, a fair skin and big, innocent-looking, green eyes stepped out of the car. She walked behind Hibiki towards the soccer field. When they were a few feet away from the team, Hibiki stopped. The girl hid behind his back.

''Everybody, allow me to introduce you our newest member of the team, Izanami Chikara.'' He said with a smile.

The girl showed herself slowly and turned her gaze towards the ground. She didn't make attempts to speak, so Hibiki talked for her.

''She's thirteen years old and she's a forward.'' He said.

''Nice to meet you, Izanami-san.'' Coach Kudou greeted Chikara.

She looked up with a scared look in her eyes.

''He and I are the coach of this team.'' Coach Hibiki explained to her.

She gave a small nod. Coach Kudou nodded towards Endou and beckoned him to come closer. Endou came forward and smiled.

''Hi, I'm Endou Mamoru, the goalkeeper and captain of this team. Nice to meet you.'' He said, while he held out his hand.

Chikara flinched and backed away a bit. Endou looked a bit surprised. Chikara's eyes were big now.

''Don't worry, Chikara-san. He won't harm you. He never harmed anybody in his life.'' Fuyuka said to Chikara.

Chikara looked at her and smiled a bit. She felt comfortable around the purple-haired girl.

''Hi, I'm Kudou Fuyuka, the daughter of that coach.'' She said, while she smiled anime style and pointed at her father.

''Hi…'' Chikara said softly.

Everybody looked surprised. It was the first time they heard Chikara talking. She had a sweet, warm, high voice.

''Hi, I'm Aki!'' Aki introduced herself.

''And I'm Haruna. That's my brother.'' Haruna said happily.

Then, she pointed at Kidou. Chikara followed the finger and started at the goggled guy with the red cape. Strangely, she didn't felt scared. The goggled boy gave her a smile and Chikara smiled back. Coach Hibiki looked shocked at it.

''That's the first time she's been kind to a boy.'' He whispered towards Coach Kudou.

''Let's keep Kidou in the back of our heads for this situation.'' Coach Kudou whispered back.

Coach Hibiki nodded.

''We are the three managers of the soccer club.'' Aki told proudly towards Chikara.

She smiled happily.

''Would you like to watch the soccer practice?'' Haruna asked.

Chikara nodded.

''I would love to.'' She said.

Haruna smiled at her and slowly took her hand. Chikara gave a small gasp and pulled her hand back. Haruna looked shocked.

''Oh, I'm sorry! But I won't harm you, I promise!'' She said with a smile.

Slowly, Chikara gave her hand to Haruna and the blue-haired girl took it with care.

''This way.'' Haruna said with a warm voice, with gave a comfortable feeling towards Chikara.

She led her to the bench they used to watch the practice on.

''Here you have a good view on the field.'' Fuyuka said with a smile.

''We help the guys by filling their water bottles, prepare clean towels and of course, encourage them!'' Aki said enthusiastic.

''I see.'' Chikara replied shy.

She turned her gaze on the field and her eyes met once again with Kidou. Haruna noticed it.

''I don't look a lot like my brother, right?'' She asked with a smile.

Chikara looked at her and looked back at Kidou.

''No, not at all.'' She replied.

Haruna giggled.

''But believe it or not, we're full siblings.'' She said.

Chikara smiled too.

''What's his name?'' She asked.

''Kidou Yuuto.'' Haruna replied.

''Hmm… Kidou-kun, huh?'' Chikara asked.

Haruna smiled bright.

''Yes, that's right!'' She replied.

''Why is he wearing goggles and a cape?'' Chikara asked.

''Long story.'' Haruna said laughing.

They all watched soccer practice with a smile. A couple of days past and the four girls were at the soccer field again, watching the boys train. It was a bright, sunny day.

''Aahh! I love this weather!'' Haruna said, while she stretched herself out.

Fuyuka nodded too.

''Yeah, I love the sun.'' She replied.

Chikara just sat silent on the bench. She slept really bad and the other nights weren't comforting either. She kept having nightmares about the raping and that kind of stuff. She always had since the actual raping. And she was even more scared when she was alone. Normally, when she had a nightmare again, she used to sleep with somebody, who comforted her, so she could fall asleep peacefully with the thought of someone protecting her. But ever since she left the girls team, she had to say goodbye to the girl she trusted the most with sleeping. She sighed and glared at the field with a emotionless expression.

''Watch out!'' Aki suddenly shouted.

A ball whizzed into their direction. Chikara quickly jumped up and kicked it away with immense power. She sighed when the ball flew away.

''Close one.'' She said.

''Wow…'' The three managers said breathless.

The other members were glaring shocked too.

''What?'' Chikara asked nervously.

The blush on her cheeks, which is always there because of her shyness, increased.

''That shot…'' Haruna said.

''It looked so powerful.'' Aki continued.

''Sugoi…'' Fuyuka said.

Chikara blushed.

''That's just a normal shoot.'' She said.

''It was definitely not!'' Aki said.

''You're amazing!'' Haruna shouted out.

Chikara fell silent and sat embarrassed on the bench.

''I hate attention.'' She murmured.

''That was so cool!'' Endou said to her, while he approached her.

Chikara flinched and jumped up from her bench. She backed down.

''Don't worry, it'll be fine.'' He said.

He kept walking. Chikara's eyes turned big and tears formed into her eyes.

''No, don't come near!'' She shouted scared. ''PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!''

She turned around and started to run away. Endou stopped and looked shocked.

''I'm sorry!'' He shouted, but Chikara already was away.

''I…I didn't mean to…'' Endou stammered at the managers.

''We know.'' Haruna said soft.

''You can't help it.'' Aki continued.

''Poor Chikara.'' Fuyuka said, while she looked at the building Chikara ran in.

_Chikara's P.O.V._

I ran inside a bathroom and leaned with my back against the door, while I was still panting. Tears flowed over my cheeks. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to be scared. But every boy that approached me automatically gains the face of one of the people who raped me. I sobbed and slowly let myself glide on the ground.

''Chikara-san?'' I recognized the voice of Fuyuka.

''Go away please.'' I said sobbing back.

''Please let me through.'' I heard Fuyuka say.

Somehow, I trusted her. I stood up and Fuyuka slowly opened the door. She had a worried expression.

''Chikara-san…'' She said compassionate.

I quickly embraced her and lay my head on her shoulder, while I started to cry again.

''I hate this…'' I said.

Fuyuka rubbed my back.

''Shh… It's okay. Nobody is going to rape you. You'll be fine, really.'' She said.

''I…I know. I know nobody's going to rape me. Bu-But… I stay scared every time.'' I said stammering.

''We're going to help you as much as we can.'' Fuyuka said with a smile.

''Really?'' I asked.

She nodded.

''Of course!'' She said with a smile.

New tears boiled up in my eyes, but this time of happiness.

''Thank you. You're all so kind to me, while the only thing I've been is a bother.'' I said.

''No… We all understand the situation you're in. We all want to help you.'' Fuyuka said.

''Th-Thanks…'' I said.

''Let's head back to the field.'' Fuyuka said with a smile.

I gave a nod and followed her out of the building. When we came outside, I saw that everybody was practicing further. Only the goggled boy, whose name was Kidou if I could remember, was staring concerned at me. I gave him a watery smile. He smiled back and it made me feel happy. I wiped away the last tears on my cheeks and took my place next to the managers. Haruna and Aki smiled at me.

''Are you feeling okay again?'' They asked.

I nodded.

''Yes, I feel fine now. Sorry for the commotion.'' I apologized myself.

''No worries!'' Aki said.

''We understand it.'' Haruna said with a smile.

''Thanks…'' I replied thankful with my well-known blush on my cheeks.

I focused my glare on the practice again and kept watching the boys until the coaches said that practice was over.

''Everybody, that was a great practice! You can all head towards the dressing rooms now.'' Coach Hibiki said.

All the boys left the field. Coach Kudou walked towards me.

''Are you all right?'' He asked.

I smiled a bit.

''Y-Yes.'' I replied.

The strange thing was, I was more scared for teen boys, than for adult men. And I already started to feel comfortable around Coach Kudou.

''Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get used to the presence of this boys. When you get to know them a bit, you'll see that they're really sweet.'' He said.

I just smiled again.

''I hope so…'' I replied shyly.

''Here!'' Coach Kudou suddenly said.

I looked at the package in his hands.

''What's that?'' I asked.

''That's your soccer uniform.'' He said with a smile.

I gasped.

''I'm still not ready to join practice!'' I said.

Coach Hibiki joined the conversation and smiled.

''We know. But you can already have it. Besides, you can train on your own, right? Or maybe one of the managers wants to help you sometimes.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Thanks.'' I said, while I bowed deep.

Two weeks passed and I trained most of the day on my own and sometimes, Fuyuka, Haruna or Aki would help me train. I still couldn't train on the same field as the boys, so I trained on the field who was at the other side of the building. Things went really well and I started to develop my soccer skills. One day, in the evening, we all went towards the dinner room to eat dinner. I sat with the three other girls around the table and glared scared around. All the other boys were sitting so close beside me, it made me feel uncomfortable. I shove my plate away from me and stood up.

''I'm not hungry.'' I said soft.

With mixed emotions, I left the dining room. Tears started to flow again, but now because I was angry at myself.

''You stupid person, why do you always have to act dramatic? Why can't you just normally socialize with everybody! Stop being a bother!'' I scolded at myself.

I walked past the hallway and at a certain point, I sat down on the ground with my back against the wall. I sighed, while I continued sobbing. I felt so depressed that I actually wanted to hurt myself. But I knew that wouldn't solve anything.

''Why don't I just leave this place? The soccer players don't need me. I'm only a bother.'' I said softly to myself.

I decided that it was better for me to leave, until I heard footsteps. I looked up with a scared expression. It was Kidou, the goggled guy.

''Hey.'' He said.

I crawled back with big eyes.

''Don't be scared.'' He said, while he kneeled down.

I was still a few feet away from him, but we were on the same height now. Somehow, his voice soothed me. He gave me a smile and stretched out his arms. In his hands, he held a bowl filled with rice. He also carried a pair of chopsticks.

''Here.'' He said.

I looked at the bowl.

''Is that… for me?'' I asked.

He nodded with a smile. Slowly, I crawled towards him and stopped with only one feet between us. I carefully tried to take the bowl over from him, but when my hands touched his, I quickly pulled them back with a scared expression. My eyes met his and through the glass, I could see how mesmerizing red they were. They stood sweet. My eyes went back to the bowl. I took it again and took the chopsticks.

''Th-Thanks.'' I replied.

I leaned with my back against the wall and Kidou did the same, with still one feet between us. I slowly eat the rice.

''I already thought you were hungry.'' Kidou said to me.

''Really? Why that?'' I asked.

''I saw you leave with a stressed expression. You didn't even touched your plate.'' He said.

''You noticed.'' I said shyly, while I focused my glare back on the ground.

I saw him nod out of my eye corners.

''Thanks again. This is really sweet.'' I said shy.

My blush grew once again. Kidou noticed it.

''Aren't you scared? Do I need to back away more?'' He asked.

I shook my head.

''Strangely… no. You don't.'' I replied.

I looked at him and I saw that he smiled once again. This probably was the first boy I've ever trusted since… My eyes watered again. _What am I doing? Sitting so close to a boy? He only needs to stretch out his arms and he's able to touch me…_ I quickly stood up with a scared expression. The bowl with rice fell onto the ground. I stared scared into his eyes and then turned around and ran away again.

_Normal P.O.V._

''Wow, what's going on?'' Kazemaru asked when he entered the hallway.

''Yeah, we heard some loud noises.'' Goenji continued.

The two walked towards Kidou, who was sitting shocked onto the ground and stared at the rice that was spilled on the ground.

''It went so well for a moment. But then, her trauma took over.'' He said.

''You sat next to her?'' Goenji asked shocked.

Kidou nodded.

''So, that means she trusts you a bit.'' Kazemaru nodded.

''I thought so too. But I guess it's all still a bit too early. It's only have been two weeks since she's here.'' He said.

''Sometimes, I hear her scream at night…'' Goenji says soft.

''I guess she has a lot of nightmares.'' Kazemaru replied.

Kidou just sighed.

''I wish I could help her, but I still don't figured out how.'' He said.

Goenji grinned.

''Come on, you're the greatest game strategist in the soccer world. You'll surely find a solution to this problem too.'' He said.

Kidou smiled at him.

''I'll go clean up this mess.'' He said.

_Chikara's P.O.V._

I ran towards my room and locked it behind me. I let myself fall onto the bed and cried in my pillow. My thoughts went to Kidou. He was so sweet for me. I'm starting to trust him. But somehow, I always end up running away for boys. Even him. I felt so guilty. I really wanted to be happy and I really wanted to practice normally, but the fear always stayed inside of me.

''I HATE MYSELF!'' I shouted angrily, but the pillow muted my scream.

I sighed and rolled on my back. I stared at the ceiling and thought about the sleepless night that was lying in front of me. I already knew that nightmares would keep me awake. I wished that my best friend on the girls team was here, so I could sleep peacefully.

''Now I have to do everything alone…'' I said with a teary voice.

Tears rolled down my cheeks again.

''I hate to be alone…'' I whispered. ''Alone means you're weak and have no back up. People can easily grab you and do mean things to you…''

I sobbed.

''Don't leave me alone.'' I talked into the void.

I knew I was slowly turning mad. I threw my pillow against the wall.

''DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!'' I shouted frustrated.

The tears doubled and the sobbing fastened.

''DON'T LEAVE ME FREAKING ALONE WHERE I CAN BE RAPED!'' I shouted.

I threw another pillow and started to turn insane. Then, I noticed the small glass shard on the desk in my room. I slowly rose up and took it into my hands. It felt sharp and a smile appeared on my face. I rolled up my left sleeve and stretched my left arm in front of me. I took the glass shard in my right hand.

''Sweet little precious girl needs to be punished for what she has done.'' I talked to myself.

I carefully putted the sharp point of the glass shard on the top of my underarm and putted pressure on it, while I dragged it down. A big, red stripe, mingled with blood appeared on my arm. I felt my skin burn, but I ignored it. Somehow, it felt good. I giggled. I finally found a way to punish myself for being a bother. I made another bloody line on my arm. And another. And another one. Soon, there were fifteen, deep, bloody cuts in my left underarm and I looked at it with a smile.

''That should do it for today.'' I said with a smile.

I cleaned the glass shard and hid it underneath my pillow. Then, I got dressed into my pajamas, turned off the lights and crawled into my bed.

''Good night, you dirty brat.'' I talked to myself with a smile, before closing my eyes.

A dream quickly appeared. I was sitting on a bench in the woods. Suddenly, a big group of boys appeared. I started to look scared and look to my left to find some help, but I noticed I was all alone. The boys grabbed me and started to slowly take off my clothes. I screamed, kicked and tried to break free, but it was helpless. I slowly was getting raped and I felt every inch of my body hurt. 'No!' I screamed in my dream. 'No!'

''NOOOOOOO!'' I shouted on the top of my voice.

_Normal P.O.V._

Kidou lay on his bed with his glare focused on the sealing. He couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking about a way to help Chikara. He sighed. It couldn't be helped. At that point, he heard the high-pitched scream. He knew Chikara was lying in the room next to him. He didn't hesitate and stepped out of his bed. He opened the door of his room, stepped outside in the hallway and opened Chikara's.

''CHIKARA!'' He shouted.

He saw her spacing out in her bed, while she kept screaming. Kidou ran towards her and shook her shoulders until she woke up. Her eyes were completely widened and teary.

''Chikara, it's okay. Don't worry!'' Kidou kept saying.

The only thing Chikara could do was crying.

''Shhh…'' Kidou said soothing to her.

Chikara stopped sobbing and kept looking with completely widened, teary eyes at Kidou.

''It's okay. You're safe.'' Kidou said with a warm voice.

''I'm not getting raped?'' Chikara asked with big eyes.

Kidou shook his head.

''Of course not. We'll all protect you.'' He said.

The word 'Protect' kept hanging around in Chikara's head.

''Protect…'' She said.

Kidou smiled and nodded. Chikara started to cry again.

''I don't want to be alone…'' She whispered. ''The dreams will come back. Somebody needs to protect me.''

Kidou smiled. He knew what he could do right now, but he didn't know for sure if it was okay with Chikara. He decided to ignore his doubts and to do it. He grabbed her left underarm.

''KYAA!'' Chikara shouted out of pain, while she winced and closed her eyes.

Kidou looked shocked. He let go off her arm and then noticed the fifteen bloody stripes on her arm. His eyes widened.

''Chikara… don't tell me you…'' He said shocked.

Chikara turned his gaze away from him. She was too embarrassed to face him now.

''I'm sorry…'' She whispered.

Kidou's desire to work out his plan only grew stronger. He knew this precious girl needed to be protected. He didn't hesitate anymore and slowly grabbed her left upper. He made sure that she needed to step out of her bed. Chikara looked shocked, but didn't pull back either. She stepped out of her bed and Kidou slowly pulled her arm, which indicated she had to follow him. They left Chikara's room and Kidou pulled her towards his room. Chikara's eyes widened and she tried to break out of Kidou's escape.

''NO!'' She said scared with widened eyes.

''Shhh….'' Kidou said. ''I'm not gonna rape you. I swear!''

Chikara stopped freaking out and looked with big eyes at him. Kidou just smiled. Chikara followed him into his room and Kidou pointed at his bed. Chikara looked confused at him.

''I need to…?'' She asked.

Kidou nodded. Chikara did what she was told and crawled into Kidou's bed. Kidou laid the blankets over her body and lay down on the bed too, only he lay on top of the blankets, so Chikara would feel more safe. Kidou pulled Chikara into an embrace and laid his chin on her head. Chikara laid her head on Kidou's chest and she heard his heartbeat, which soothed her. Kidou slowly stroked the back of her hair and kept doing that until he heard Chikara's regular breathing. He carefully let go off her and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and a smile was on her lips, while she kept on breathing regularly. Kidou knew she was asleep. He slowly pulled her a bit closer and pressed a kiss on her forehead. He looked shocked when he found out that Chikara's eyes were opened now. He looked down at her with a blush. Chikara didn't looked scared at all. Instead, her smile increased.

''Thanks for protecting me.'' She whispered.

Kidou smiled at her.

''Girls like you just need to be protected.'' He said.

''I know, but I'm glad it's you who is protecting me.'' Chikara said.

Kidou glared at her and saw a giant blush on her cheeks.

''Chikara?'' Kidou asked.

''Yes?'' She replied.

''May I…'' He asked hesitating.

''Kiss me?'' She finished his sentence with a blush.

Kidou blushed heavily too.

''Yes.'' He said.

''Yes, you may.'' Chikara replied with a giant blush.

She closed her eyes and waited for Kidou to approach. Kidou cupped his hands around her face and leaned forwards. Then, he carefully and gently placed his lips on Chikara's and waited for a reaction to follow. But nothing happened. Instead, Chikara pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Kidou looked surprised, but didn't back down either.

''I love you…'' Chikara whispered when she let go, while she buried her head in his chest again. ''Please protect me.''

''I love you too…'' Kidou whispered back. ''And I'll do anything to keep you safe, my precious girl.''

He carefully waited for her breathing to become regular again. After a while, he surely knew Chikara was asleep. He carefully pressed another kiss on her lips and then, he closed his eyes too. From now on, he had found a new goal. Protecting Chikara, his only concern at the moment.

_**~ End of Story! ~**_


	8. Normal IE fic: Goenji x OC

**The Golden Player**

**One shot (Normal IE time)**

Mamera: I don't own Inazuma Eleven! *sob*

''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! It's me, Ayasumi Mamera! Another one-shot for my one-shot album! I can't bring up my focus for the longer stories. Instead, I'm very inspired to write one-shots. The ideas keep on flowing! Anyway, please enjoy this story, which I made up, while I was sailing on our boat. Enjoy! xoxo Mamera''

Normal P.O.V.

**(A/N: All the Inazuma Japan players reached the age of fifteen.)**

Inazuma Japan gathered once again to participate in a big tournament. Today, they were about to enter the ferry that would bring them to Okinawa island.

''Ahh! I'm so excited for this tournament!'' Endou said, while he stretched out his arms above him.

''My legs still have bruises all over from all the hard practice!'' Kabeyama said, while he rubbed his legs.

The team already wore their soccer uniforms and carried their sport bags in their hands.

''Where are the managers?'' Kurimatsu asked, when he didn't saw the girls.

''The girls and Coach Kudou are already on the island,'' Kidou replied. ''Haruna told me yesterday.''

''Yosh! Is everybody here? Then we can enter the ship!'' Endou exclaimed.

Everybody entered the ferry and waited for it to depart.

''Megane, what are you reading?'' Toramaru asked Megane, who was reading a newspaper the whole morning already.

''Hmm… That mysterious soccer team, who call themselves Black Shadow, has attacked a city again.'' Megane said serious.

Everybody sighed. Lately, an unknown soccer team has been destroying buildings, school and entire cities to gain worldwide power by using soccer. It looks very similar to Aliea Academy's attacks. Still, nobody knew who these players were and where their hiding place was. Only that they called themselves 'Black Shadow'.

''That's too bad…'' Fubuki said.

''But there's more. A witness heard the players talk about something they called 'The Golden Player'. There's a whole article dedicated about it in this newspaper.'' Megane continued.

''The Golden Player?'' Kidou replied curious.

Megane nodded.

''Wait, let me just read the article out loud.'' He said.

The players fell silent and glared at Megane. Megane coughed and moved his glasses a bit.

''_Lately, the legend about The Golden Player is spreading among the citizen of Japan. The legend states that there is a boy or a girl with an amazing soccer ability. Only, this player has been hiding and avoiding soccer due to personal reasons. Ever since then, there's been a haunt to search for this Golden Player to make him or her a part of someone's team. Nobody knows where this 'Golden Player' is hiding out now. Only that he or she must be around fifteen years now.''_ Megane red out loud.

''That's probably the reason why 'Black Shadow' isn't attacking soccer teams, but instead, attacks cities and schools,'' Kidou stated. ''They search for someone who's avoiding soccer.''

''Wow… avoiding soccer…'' Endou said speechless.

Kazemaru patted his friend careful on the back.

''It's possible, Endou.'' He said.

The others suppressed a smile.

''Hey, there's also an article about a special dance group. They're performing at the openings ceremony of the soccer tournament!'' Megane red.

''So, what's so special about that?'' Hijikata asked.

''Well, they're all female.'' Megane said with a perverted blush.

''MEGANE!'' The whole group shouted.

''Seriously, first that stuff with that maid-café and now this.'' Kurimatsu said, while he face palmed himself.

''There's even a picture of them!'' Megane said, while his eyes started to sparkle.

''That's enough reading for you.'' Goenji said, while he confiscated Megane's newspaper.

''Not fair!'' Megane pouted, while he tried to grab it back from the flame striker.

''Goenji just wants to see the picture himself.'' Midorikawa said grinning.

Goenji gained a blush.

''Wai-What?'' He shouted out.

The others started to laugh.

''Just teasing.'' Midorikawa said, while he stuck out his tongue.

''Hey guys, the ferry is moving!'' Hiroto noticed.

Everybody ran towards the railing of the ship to look over the water.

''You're right!'' Kogure replied.

''Finally…'' Fudou said with a sigh.

Tobitaka just combed his hair and didn't say anything. The others looked fascinated over the water.

''It's so cool we're going back to Okinawa island!'' Tsunami said excited.

''Yeah, for you it must be nice to go home again!'' Tachimukai replied.

Tsunami grinned and patted the young one on his head.

''Hey, look at that ship!'' Sakuma suddenly said, while he pointed at a small sloop in the water.

The group narrowed their eyes and noticed two girls on it. One about the age of fifteen and one about the age of seven.

''I bet they're siblings. They look the same.'' Megane said, while he pointed his binocular at the small boat.

Then, his eyes widened

''Hey… wait a minute!'' He shouted out.

The others looked with confused eyes at him.

''What's wrong?'' Endou asked.

''One of them…'' Megane continued.

Then, he ran towards Goenji and grabbed back his paper.

''I knew it!'' Megane shouted out.

''What the heck are you talking about?'' Someoka asked.

''That girl at the rudder, she's one of the dancers from the picture in the newspaper!'' Megane said.

The others also looked through a binocular and watched the girl and then the newspaper.

''You're right.'' Hiroto said.

''What's her name?'' Kazemaru asked.

''According to the newspaper, that's Merumi Sakura.'' Megane stated.

The so called Merumi Sakura noticed that she was being watched by a soccer team on the ferry.

''Look, that's Inazuma Eleven!'' Her little sister, Merumi Akasuki, who was sitting in the tip of the sloop, exclaimed.

She pointed at the ferry. Sakura smiled.

''Yes, I think they are.'' She replied to her little sister of seven years old.

The fifteen-year-old brunette with knee-length, straight hair and mesmerizing onyx eyes glared at the ferry.

''I want an autograph!'' Akasuki exclaimed.

The girl with waist-length, wavy brown hair and big, blue eyes smiled bright. She wore a white rose in her hair and wore a cute, white, frilly summer dress.

''You can ask for one when we're on the island.'' Sakura replied.

She sighed. She was nervous do go to a place filled with soccer. But her dance crew never received an assignment this big. She wouldn't be the one to ruin all the fun.

''Sakura, what's wrong? You look so sad.'' Akasuki asked her big sister.

Sakura woke up from her thoughts.

''N-Nothing, Akasuki.'' She replied quickly.

She forced a smile and her sister smiled back at her. Then, suddenly, the sunny weather above the water disappeared and big, dark clouds appeared.

''That doesn't look good…'' Kidou said.

The other players looked worried too.

''I recognize those black clouds…'' Kazemaru said.

''Yeah, they seem familiar to me too…'' Fubuki added.

''Guys…'' Goenji said, while he grabbed Megane's newspaper again.

He looked at a picture where a destroyed city was being shown. Similar clouds were seen on the picture.

''I think we're about to meet 'Black Shadow'.'' He finished his line in shock.

The others stared shocked too.

''But why?'' Tsunami asked.

''I think we'll find out soon enough.'' Kidou replied serious.

In the mean time, Sakura and Akasuki noticed the clouds too.

''Sis, look at those clouds!'' Akasuki exclaimed while she pointed at the sky.

Sakura looked worried to the clouds.

''I think a big storm is coming.'' She said serious.

''Oh no…'' Akasuki replied.

''Merumi Sakura,'' A low, but loud voice said. ''We finally found you.''

''Where is that sound coming from?'' Fudou asked.

''And what does he want with Merumi-san?'' Megane asked serious.

''Is she in danger?'' Tachimukai asked in panic.

''We don't know…'' Endou replied.

Everybody of the team hoped for the best.

''What do you want?'' Sakura shouted angry in the void.

''You.'' The voice simply replied.

''Why?'' Sakura replied.

''Don't act silly to us. We, from 'Black Shadow', discovered your secret.'' The voice said.

Sakura's face turned pale

''Sis, what's happening?'' Akasuki asked scared.

Tears were flowing over her cheeks.

''Don't worry, Akasuki!'' Sakura told her sister.

''Come with us! We know what you truly are. Do we need to say it out loud?'' The voice asked.

Sakura just growled. The Inazuma Japan players looked curious at the sloop, who was sailing not far beside them.

''What does he mean with who she truly is?'' Hijikata asked out loud.

''I have a weird feeling about this…'' Toramaru said.

''Merumi Sakura, you're 'The Golden Player'.'' The voice announced.

Everybody's eyes turned big.

''Wai-WHAT?'' Megane shouted out. ''She is?''

''Leave us alone!'' Sakura shouted into the void.

''Come with us and we won't hurt you and your little sister.'' The voice said.

Sakura's eyes widened, then narrowed.

''If you ever dare to touch my sister, you'll be dead meat.'' She hissed.

''Do not provoke me.'' The voice said grinning.

Suddenly, a high beep was heard. Then, black colored soccer balls dropped from the sky, on the sloop. Everybody's eyes widened.

''It's official. They're in trouble!'' Midorikawa said.

''We have to help!'' Endou shouted.

''But what can we do?'' Tobitaka asked. ''We're on this ferry and she is in that sloop!''

Then, Kidou's glare turned serious.

''Everybody, search for soccer balls in your backpack and shoot them against the black soccer balls in the air, so they won't reach the sloop.'' He ordered.

Everybody did what they were told.

Sakura's P.O.V.

In the mean time, me and Akasuki had a hard time. The soccer balls started to explode.

''KYAAAA!'' Akasuki shouted in fear.

I immediately jumped forward and embraced my little sister tightly, so I would get all the damage, instead of her.

''I-I'm scared!'' Akasuki sobbed.

''I'll protect you!'' I said, while the balls kept exploding.

The sloop was slowly getting destroyed.

''We need to get out of here!'' I shouted.

''How? I can't swim!'' Akasuki replied scared.

''Hold on to my back!'' I said.

I stood up, and at that point, a soccer ball came down and exploded.

''SAKURA!'' I heard Akasuki shout out.

I got blown back and hit my back hard at the railing of the sloop. Then, I hit my head against something and fell backwards into the water, while everything turned black.

''NOOO!'' Was the last thing I heard.

Then, I fell unconscious.

Goenji's P.O.V.

Everybody's eyes widened.

''Oh no…'' I heard Kidou say.

''Shit!'' I cursed and stepped onto the railing of the ferry without hesitating.

I dived into the water.

''Goenji!'' I heard several people shout, but I ignored it.

I swum as fast as I could towards the place where Sakura fell into the water and dived underwater. Luckily, the water was very clear, so I discovered her very quickly. She had her eyes closed and, of course, didn't breath. I quickly swum towards her, laid my right arm around her and used my left arm to swim back to the surface again. When I came up again, I gasped for air. Sakura didn't do anything at all and kept her eyes closed.

''Shit… this is bad.'' I murmured.

In the mean time, I saw that Kidou and Kazemaru somehow reached the sloop and carried Akasuki out of it. The rest of the players were kicking soccer balls to keep the black balls away from the sloop. I quickly swam towards the ferry with a still unconscious Sakura. She was really pale, but I could still see what a beautiful girl it actually was. I quickly climbed onto the swimming platform at the end of the ferry and pulled Sakura on it to. I was exhausted and panted heavily. Kazemaru and Kidou quickly made it to the swimming platform too with Akasuki on their backs.

''Sakura!'' Akasuki kept sobbing.

In the mean time, I saw the dark clouds pull away. I guess 'Black Shadow' never had the intention to kill someone, so they must be pretty scared now. I glared at Sakura. She still had a pulse, so I knew she was still alive. The other team members quickly came down to the swimming platform too.

''How is she?'' Endou asked worried.

''Is she going to die?'' Tachimukai asked scared.

''You seriously have some guts.'' Fudou said with a grin.

I didn't reply to any of the questions.

''Give her some room!'' I shouted.

After a couple of minutes, she still didn't woke up.

''I think she needs mouth to mouth resuscitation,'' Kidou stated. ''Who knows how to perform that?''

I was the only one who rose his hand. My father once learned me. He's a doctor.

''Let me be alone with her.'' I demanded.

The others quickly left and I started to bend forward. Somehow, I had a blush on my face. This rescuing method looked awfully a lot like kissing. I shove those thoughts away. _You're saving life's here! You can't think about this now! _A voice in his head said. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips onto Sakura's. They felt surprisingly soft. He squeezed her nose and blew some air into her mouth. Then, the other embarrassing part started. He had to perform CPR, so he needed to pump her heart, by pressing on her chest. He knew he actually needed to undress her fully, but he decided to leave her yellow and green bikini top with black accents on. He carefully performed the CPR and after eight minutes, she started to cough up water and slowly opened her eyes, while she kept on coughing. I smiled relieved.

''Welcome back.'' I said.

She looked at me.

''What happened?'' She asked weak.

''You became unconscious after you hit your head against something. After that, you fell into the water. I dove after you and basically saved your life.'' I said with a grin.

A smile appeared on Sakura's face.

''Thank you so much.'' She said weak.

Then, she discovered that she was in her bikini top and that her white blouse was pulled out. A blush appeared on her cheeks.

''Y-You undressed me.'' She stated.

I blushed too.

''I-I had to, otherwise I couldn't perform the CPR.'' I replied.

Sakura giggled.

''It's okay. It was for a good sake.'' She replied.

My look turned worried again.

''How are you feeling?'' I asked.

''I have a headache and my back hurts. I also feel really dizzy but furthermore, I'm okay.'' She replied with a smile.

Then, her glare turned a bit panicking.

''Where's Akasuki?'' She asked, while she tried to stand up.

I pushed her back.

''She's safe!'' I replied with a smile. ''Two friends of mine saved her from the sloop. She's not injured.''

Sakura sighed relieved.

''I'm glad… I was so worried…'' She said.

Tears formed in her eyes.

''Because of my stupid secret, she came into trouble. It's my fault. I guess I couldn't take good care of her after all.'' She said soft.

I saw the pain in her eyes.

''Where are your parents?'' I asked soft.

I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

''They're dead…'' She whispered back.

My thoughts were confirmed.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''It happened when I was just nine years old. Akasuki was only one year old. I was a soccer player with a lot of talent. I already played soccer since I could remember. People thought I was so extra-ordinary good, that they gave me the nickname 'The Golden Player'. One day, there was an important match coming up. Me and Akasuki were already on the soccer grounds, together with my grandma . My parents were in a car, on their way. Suddenly, a truck hit them from the side and my parents were immediately gone. From that point, me and Akasuki lived at my grandma's place for a year. Then, she died, so Akasuki and I were all alone. My grandma left me a giant inheritance, from which I've been able to nourish Akasuki all those years. I didn't knew any other family and I avoided orphanages. I wanted to take care of Akasuki myself. She was the only thing I had left. I was too scared that, if I let her and myself be taken to an orphanage, that they would separate us later on. I tried to avoid everything that had something in common with soccer, because I was too scared that Akasuki would get hurt or even die. And look, I tried to attend an event that was related to soccer and I got attacked. It went all good for five years. And now…'' She told me.

She sobbed and hid her face behind her hands. I saw her shoulder shock. I felt devastated. This girl had been suffering so much in her life.

''You're so brave.'' I said speechless.

Sakura looked up to me.

''I-It's all for the sake of Akasuki. I don't care what happens to me, as long as Akasuki is safe and all right.'' She replied.

''Cut that crap out! Your life is important too. You take care of your sister, but who takes care of you?'' I asked.

Sakura fell silent.

''I hope that Akasuki can forgive me…'' She said soft.

''Of course she will. She's been worried sick about you.'' I replied.

''W-What's your name?'' Sakura asked me soft.

I saw her eyes close a little again.

''Goenji Shuuya.'' I replied.

''Can I call you Shuuya?'' Sakura asked.

''Of course.'' I replied soft with a smile.

I took her hand in my two hands and they felt very cold. I started to worry and felt her forehead. She was freezing.

''You feel really cold,'' I said. ''I'm going to fetch a blanker for you.''

''NO!'' Sakura immediately said, while she grabbed my hand. ''I don't want you to leave me.''

She whispered those last words. My eyes widened.

''Okay, I'll stay here.'' I replied to her.

I helped her back into her white blouse and I gave her my Inazuma Japan jacket, so she could wrap it around her.

''Thanks, Shuuya-kun.'' Sakura said soft with a smile.

''Your welcome, Sakura-san.'' I replied with a smile.

''Wait… you've been giving me CPR, right?'' Sakura asked me.

I nodded.

''Yes?'' I replied, waiting for more to come.

''That means you also had to give me mouth to mouth resuscitation.'' Sakura stated with a giant blush on her cheeks.

I blushed too.

''Ehmm… well, yeah…'' I replied.

''I'm sorry for that.'' Sakura said.

I glared at her and her beautiful onyx eyes glared back at me. They looked the same as mine, though.

''You really don't have to apologize for that. It wasn't that bad actually.'' I replied.

Then, the blush on my cheeks increased when I realized what I said.

''I mean.. uhmm.. you know…'' I started, but she interrupted me with a giggle.

''It's cute how you try to turn your words.'' Sakura said giggling.

Goenji just blushed fiercely.

''Did my lips felt soft?'' Sakura dared to ask.

''Th-They did…'' Goenji stammered back.

Sakura giggled.

''Too bad I don't know how your felt like.'' She replied.

Goenji got the hint.

''Do you WANT to?'' I asked her with a wink.

This time, it was Sakura who started to blush fiercely.

''Well… uhmm… if you don't mind…'' She replied.

I already leaned forward.

''There's one thing I need to know first.'' I said soft to her.

''What is it?'' She replied, while our faces inched closer as time past by.

''You know, I'm soccer related. Do you hate me?'' I asked.

She shook her head.

''No, absolutely not. How can I hate my hero?'' She replied with a wink.

''Do you want to be around me?'' I asked her.

She nodded.

''Yes.'' She replied.

''Even if I'm on a soccer field?'' I asked.

She nodded.

''Even then. As long as you promise you'll protect me.'' She whispered.

''I will.'' I replied.

And after those words, I closed the gap between us and planted my lips on hers. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I hung on top of her, because she still lay on the ground.

''Ahum!'' We both suddenly heard Endou's voice.

We both immediately let go off each other and blushed heavily.

''I wanted to check how things were going, but after this, I think I can state that everything is fine.'' Endou said grinning.

The couple didn't reply and kept on blushing.

''Merumi-san, your sister wants to see you.'' Endou said.

Sakura smiled bright.

''Let her come.'' She replied.

Not long after that, Akasuki ran on the swimming platform and hugged her sister tightly.

''Sakura! I was so worried! I thought you were going to die! I love you so much!'' She said, while tears took over her voice.

Sakura felt tears burning in her eyes too.

''I love you too, Akasuki. More than anything in the world. I'll promise that I'll never put you in danger again.'' She replied.

Akasuki kissed her sister on her forehead.

''It's a promise! Now, I'm going back. The boys are playing a game with me. It's called 'How many soccer balls can Endou-kun recognize'.'' She said giggling.

''No way, this Endou all give them a name?'' I asked, while I face palmed myself.

Akasuki nodded giggling.

''Anyway, I'll see you two later.'' She said with a wink.

Then, she left the platform again.

''You care a lot about your sister, huh?'' I asked Sakura.

She nodded with a smile.

''Yes, she's the person I practically live for.'' She replied.

''I hope there's another person now you're willing to live for.'' I whispered into her ear.

I saw shivers going up her spine.

''You never gave me an answer, though.'' I continued.

''About what?'' Sakura asked with a blush.

''About my lips! Were they soft?'' I asked, while I wrapped my arms around her waist again.

She wrapped her arms around my neck again.

''I forgot after all this… Can I get another sneak peak?'' She asked innocent.

I grinned and willingly leaned forward, while her lips touched mines once again. After what seemed like a minute, she pulled back.

''That was just an ordinary kiss,'' I said. ''Got your answer?''

She nodded with a huge blush.

''They're very soft.'' She replied.

''Are you satisfied?'' I asked.

''No.'' She replied with a wink.

She pulled me closer and the innocent kiss turned into a deepened, passionate kiss. I grabbed her waist tighter and pulled her closer. I never knew I could love somebody so much after being with her less than an hour. I guess this is what people call 'Love at first sight'. Well, I have to say, I love it!

**-The End-**

Mamera: ''I think I'm gonna stop, before people will start thinking that this is an M-rated story.'' o_0

Goenji: *shocked* ''Why did you paired me up with another girl? Did you stopped loving me?''

Mamera: ''Of course not, sweetie!'' *pulls him into a kiss*

Aki: ''Hellooooo! People are watching, ya know?''

Mamera: *let's go of Goenji* ''G-Gomen.'' *mega blush*

Fudou: ''Finish your Mamera-talk already, jeez.''

Mamera: ''Gosh, Fudou. You're so mean…''

Aki: *sweat drop* ''You're finding out now?''

Mamera: *grinning* ''Don't worry. Fudou has to keep acting nice to me. Otherwise…'' *waves with Fudou baby pictures in her hand*

Fudou: *shocked* ''W-Where did you get those?''

Mamera: *innocent* ''In the shoebox underneath your bed.''

Fudou: ''Stop messing in people's stuff! That's private, you know!''

Mamera: ''I wonder what Haruna will say when she sees this pictures. I know you totally have a crush on her.''

Kidou: *death glare* ''Ahum. What did I just hear?''

Mamera: ''…''

Fudou: ''… I think I'll start running already.'' *runs away*

Kidou: ''COME BACK HERE, YOU'RE GOING DOOOOOOOOWN!'' *chases after Fudou*

Aki: ''Sooo…. Mamera? Ending?''

Mamera: ''Oh yeah, the ending! Thank you for reading this one-shot! I appreciate all the reviews, and even the anonymous readers! Thanks to you guys, I keep writing! Love you all!''

Goenji: ''She's so adorable when she says that!'' *pulls Mamera closer*

Aki: ''Jeez, stupid lovebirds. All right, then I'll finish this thing for Mamera. Please leave a review for her! She loves it! And she apologizes again for being absent for so long. Lots of love! xoxo''


End file.
